The Price We Pay
by PrincessofFireflies
Summary: She spent every minute at her brother's side, so it was not surprise she fell for his best friend. Theon Greyjoy was a ward, a hostage of her family but yet she saw him as something so much more. Anna Stark knew better than to fall in love with a Greyjoy, she knew they weren't to be trusted, but it was her price to pay. Sometimes the price of love is much too high to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So just another story that came into my head. I really don't know if I will continue this one or not because if I do it will get dark. It is going to follow mostly all of the Theon story line of season 2 and beyond so it'll get rough with Ramsey ans such. I don't know. Anywhere here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own Anna.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Love**

Theon pushed himself deeper inside the girl as her mouth fell open in moans. She loved it. He knew she loved the feel of his cock buried deep inside her, he knew she loved the way he touched her. He loved the way she felt, the way her body clenched around his cock before she gave way to pleasure. He kissed her with passion to keep her quiet as he himself let go of control and gave way to pleasure. He felt himself spill his seed inside her belly before he pulled himself from the girl spent.

"That was fun." She laid her head upon his bare chest with a satisfied smile.

"I would say so."

He looked down at the girl on his chest, an overwhelming feeling taking over him. He had loved her for years, pinned for her for years and it had to be a secret. He never wanted their love to be a secret but somethings awful would befall them if they spoke of it.

"Your brother is letting me go to the Iron Islands to speak to my father."

"I have to go to Winterfell, he says it is unsafe for me here."

He did not wish to leave her alone, he did not wish for her to go home either. He wanted her to be waiting for him in the war camp, awaiting his return with ships for her brother. Theon hoped if he was more help in the war, if his father took him back, he could marry Anna. He would be a Lord again and marrying her would make her his lady.

"Soon the war will be over, and the North will be free."

"We won't be." It killed him the way she looked up at him.

Theon did not care much for people's feelings, he was after all Iron born, but he cared for her. When she was hurt, sad or scared it killed him, he just wanted to be the on to protect her. He was just another in the long list of people that would die to protect her, but he thought his place was different. He did not protect her out of duty, or honor but out of love.

"We will be free. Anna I will be with you one day, this won't be a secret forever."

It was more of a promise to himself, something to work toward, then a promise to her. He watched as she sat up in her bed, her naked body drawing his gaze in. She was beautiful, her body, her hair and everything. She was prettier than Ros, or any whore he stuck his cock into.

"You should go before Robb finds you in here, I don't wish to fight with him." She turned to him, her blue eyes full of sadness. " I don't want to say goodbye to you, Theon."

"It isn't goodbye, Anna." He too sat up touching her shoulder gently with his fingers. "I will be back soon with ships to help Robb, we will win this war and you will be my Lady."

"How many whores will you fuck there? How many women?" She knew him better than most, she knew he was unfaithful

He did not answer her, he just got out of the bed. He knew it was a bitter discussion between them, his lack of faithfulness. He wanted to faithful, he wanted to be true to only her but he couldn't. He could not be faithful to her until he could call her his own, until the secret died. He wanted to be able to walk around with her in the open, hold her hand, kiss her and marry her but he knew until the war was over they stood no chance.

He dressed while she watched him, he could not look at her for too long. He wanted to climb back into bed with her, he wanted to go another round with her but he knew she was right. Robb would no doubt come to see her and he could not be there. His best friend would kill him where he stood, it did not matter if they were sworn brothers, Anna was off limits. Anna was off limits to anyone.

"Anna, we will see each other again soon." He went to the bed and placed a kiss upon her head.

"I love you, Theon Greyjoy." Her voice was chocked and he knew she would cry.

"I will see you soon."

He never told her he loved her too, he never dared. She knew how he felt but he could not bring himself to say the words. He knew it would only hurt them both more if he said he loved her, because he knew the second he left her tent he was going to be someone else. He would Theon Greyjoy the whoring, drinking, arrogant Prince of the Iron Islands.

Theon would leave at first light, and in time he would find himself back in his own home. He would not be a ward there, he would be the Prince and he would be with his father again. His father would welcome him home, and then he would convince the man to help Robb.

"She hates me." His best friend found him in his tent.

"Anna does not hate you Robb."

"I am sending her home and she is furious with me."

"Go talk to her, I am sure she does not hate you."

Theon knew Anna was angry with Robb but she would never hate her brother. He wished though that Robb would change his mind and keep Anna at the camp. His own selfish wants though would never out weighed her safety.

"I guess."

"Or skip your sister and go find a girl to fuck."

Theon could not let his emotions show. He was truly a crass person, a person who only thought of sex and women unless he was thinking about her.

"We can't all be like you. Good luck on the islands, I look forward to your return."

He knew Robb would go find Anna and speak with her, he only hoped the girl had gotten dressed. In the two years they had been sneaking around no one had caught them and he was thankful. Theon knew if any of Anna's family found out they would kill him. Lord Stark was kind to Theon, always taught him to be honorable, but even that man would not stand by while Theon defiled his daughter. He knew they would never see the love they shared and it angered him. Unless he convinced Robb to let them be together she would no doubt be married to a Lord as soon as the war ended. His father was his last hope of winning over the Stark family to marry the girl he loved.

* * *

Anna's P.o.v

He never told her he loved her and it tore her up inside. He was not faithful but he expected her to be, he never committed but he expected to be her only. Anna knew Theon Greyjoy was trouble, she knew loving him would only make her world crash and burn but she could not help it. She had known him almost all her life, she had seen him grow and he had seen her grow. Through that time they grew into a man and a woman who loved each other. She wanted to be his only, his wife but she knew her family would never allow that.

"Anna." Her brother had come to see her. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Robb."

Anna was mad at her brother, she was furious with her brother. They had spent every day together from the moment of their birth and now he was sending her away. They had been inseparable their whole life, and he was shooing her away. She was one of his best fighters as well, but because she was a woman she had to leave.

"Anna, please do not be angry with me." He sat beside her on the bed, she was thankful she dressed.

"Seventeen namedays we have been beside each other Robb, seventeen. We have never been apart,not for long anyway."

"Someone needs to be home with Bran and Rickon, with mother going to the Stormlands I need you to do this."

Her brother was the damned King in the North, the damn King. She knew what he said went but it wasn't fair. He was her twin, her best friend, the only man she could count on anymore. Her father was dead, murdered, and Theon did not love her like she wished. Robb was the only solid male figure she had left, and she did not wish to leave his side. She worried that if she left, if she was gone from him something would happen to him.

"What if.. What if something happens to you? I need to be here to help."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, sister, you need to worry about the young ones. I need you to be their protector because I can't."

Robb took her hand in his and held it tight. He was trying to reassure her but it was not going to work. She would worry every minute she was away from her twin, that was just how it had always been. When he would go hunting, or when he would go with father to deliver justice she would worry. He was more than her blood, he was her other half.

"So don't you worry about me, I am a better fighter than you."

"Barley, you know I could take you."

Anna always thought she was better than Robb, but she was not even supposed to learn to fight. Her father only allowed her to practice as a child because she was so adamant but she was never to carry a sword. It was not until the war broke out that she handled a real sword.

"Now get some rest, dear sister, you leave early in the morning. Ser Rodrick will be joining you."

Anna hugged her brother tight, not wishing to let go. She loved her brother.

"I am going to miss you. Don't get hurt, don't be stupid and get our sisters back."

"I promise you I will bring our family home, sister." He kissed the top of her head and she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

She was not ready to let her brother go, even if it was to see her younger brothers. She loved Bran, and she adored Rickon but Robb was different. He was her second half, he was her better half. Until she had a husband Robb was everything. He left her alone in her tent, walking away just Theon had.

Anna was always being left to her own thoughts, left to her own worries. She knew in the morning she would be on her way back home, away from the two men who meant the most to her.

Her only hope was the war ended soon, and it brought her loved ones home to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I was away, but here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and Favs!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, or anything you recognize from it. I own Anna.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Home part 1**

 _"And as you lean in to steal a kiss_

I'll _never need more than this._

 _We all share the pain of our histories"_

 **Anna's p.o.v**

It was not until Anna rode through the gates of Winterfell that she truly smiled. She had been miserable the whole trip from the war camp, missing Theon and Robb with every mile that came between them, but seeing her home felt good. She rode into the courtyard to see her youngest brother standing there waiting for her, a smile upon his face.

"Rickon!" Anna jumped from her horse and ran to her little brother.

"Anna." He was still so small.

Anna picked her brother up in her arms and spun him around. She had missed the young ones, but that did not out weigh how much she wished to be at the camp. She belonged beside her brother, they came into the damned world together they would leave it together as well. It did not help that she missed her love, Theon.

"I missed you. Is mother with you?"

She saw her brother look over her shoulder but she knew the only thing he would see was Ser Rodrik and Grey Heart, her direwolf.

"No, my love, she is with Robb but they shall both be home soon. I promise brother will bring mother home, with Sansa and Arya."

Anna knew there was not of word her youngest sister, and she worried for her. Arya was stubborn, willful and she would not bow before the prick Joffrey. She could only hope her sister was safe, and only hope Sansa was as well.

"He was going to bring father home too." She saw the tears form in her younger brothers eyes.

Anna knelt down to his level, looking into his blue eyes. She reached out and wiped the tears from his eyes with a smile.

"They will pay for what they did to father, do not worry, little one. Now come you must bring me to find food while Ser Rodrick speaks to Bran of urgent matters."

As her little brother took her hand Anna bid Grey Heart to stay outside, she did not doubt the wolf would find her brothers soon. Anna could tell she was missing Grey Wind, but like her and Robb the wolves would be united again soon.

Ser Rodrick entered the castle while Rickon pulled Anna into the town, no doubt to find sweets. A town not far from Winterfell was under attack, and it was up to Ser Rodrick to convince Bran to send men to defend it. She worried the Mountain had come north to attack Winterfell directly, but she would die before she let that monster put hands on her brothers. He was a child killer, and that she would not stand for.

She did not want to worry her youngest brother of the men attacking the town near by, she did not wish to bring him more fear. She did not doubt he had been scared in the absence of his family, and Anna would not make it worse. She was his sister, she was to protect him from everything. She would die protecting her loved ones, just as she knew her brother would, just like she knew her father would have. It was what the Starks had always done, they took the risk of fighting for what was right even if it meant death.

"It's not fair that mother has to be gone. She isn't coming back I know it."

"I promise, do you hear me, I promise you mother will be before you know it."

She was lying, she knew it would be some time before her mother, her brother returned from war. She just hoped they both returned well and alive. She could not lose another person to the Lannisters, if she did she would personally kill them all.

They had pushed her brother from a tower, they had tried to kill him twice, and the bastard king had her father executed for speaking against him. She would not allow the Lannisters to hurt another person she loved. She could only pray her sisters remained safe while Robb held the damned Kingslayer as a hostage, that was their only hope. She needed Robb to win, she needed Theon to pull through for them and she needed her mother to come home. Anna didn't want to be home, away from her twin but she knew once she saw Rickon it was her place. The young boy was lost.

Anna did not get the meal she sought, instead she found herself eating honeycakes and sweets with her brother. She could see his face light up as she spoke of Robb, of her mother and how they would be home soon. She lied through her teeth but seeing the young one smile brought her heart warmth. Anna had love for many, but the love she felt for her family was an unending pool. She would do anything for them, it was something her father had taught them all. She knew lying to him was wrong but she needed him to smile once more.

Once they finished their sweets, they walked hand in hand through the small town. Anna knew she was a mess, but the people knew who she was and they bowed their heads in respect. She was the the Princess of Winterfell, her brother the King in the North. She knew her place, but she never felt like she belonged to it, her father blamed it on the wolfs-blood inside of her. He told her constantly she was her namesake in all but looks, he also told her that she and Arya would have made their Aunt proud. Lyanna was a hard subject for their father to speak on but he never failed to remind Anna of who she was named for.

"Will you see Bran now?" They had reached the entrance of the great hall when her brother spoke up. She smiled upon the young one.

"I shall. Will you make sure Grey Heart is looked after, I am sure she missed Summer and Shaggydog."

Anna knew her wolf missed it's kin. She was sure her pup missed Lady, Nymeria, Shaggydog, Summer and Ghost just as much as Anna missed her own blood. As she walked into the hall she thought of her siblings, and how they once filled the great hall with laughter, and yelling. She longed to run with Arya again, dodging Septa as she tried to drag them back to lessons. She missed Sansa, and she wished they could walk together again sharing stories of far off loves. She longed to speak with Jon, her father's bastard son but her blood nonetheless. She knew her mother was never fond of the boy but that never stopped Anna, or any of her siblings, from loving him. She loved Jon for everything he was, and she wished he could be there to give her the calm advice she knew only he could give. She wished for the gently hand of her twin on her shoulder, his voice guiding her. She wished her family was whole once more.

She would never have her father back, and she doubted she would ever see her sisters again. No one in Kings Landing was to be trusted, and she feared unless her brother stormed the city they would never get her sisters back. She wanted her family. She wanted everyone she loved home again, and that included Theon Greyjoy, his home was with her.

"I am sending Ser Rodrick and some men to defend Torrhen Square." She found Bran in the seat which Robb once occupied, and their father before him.

"I could only imagine you would. I would like to go assist him."

"No, sister, you shall stay here."

She watched Bran's face looking for any sign of humor but she found none. Her once happy, lively brother now wore the face they mocked in private. The Lord's face. She would sit with Bran and mock her twin as he switched from Robb to Robb the Lord, but now it was Bran who had changed. She had not been gone but for a few months but her young brother had become a Lord. He had lost some of his youth by their absence, and by the loss of their father.

"They will need me, don't do this Bran."

"Robb told me you are not to leave, and I agree with him. We need you."

She saw the sadness peak through his eyes, she saw the worry in them. He was much too young to have worries.

"Our bannermen need good fighters."

"What if they come here? I can no longer defend myself or Rickon, we need you."

She knew he was right, and she knew her place was home with her siblings but she could not shake the need to fight. She was a solider, she was a solider who fought for the North, she could not sit safe in her bed.

"I understand." She did not enjoy taking orders from her child brother, but she they were coming from the mouth of her twin.

For a moment there was a pause between them, and Anna could hear a door shut in the far corner of the room. Once the door was closed a true smile fell upon the young one's face. He had been holding his Lord face until whoever was watching them left. She knew the act, she did it herself when she was in the company of officials. To the men her brother led, to her brothers, she was a solider but to the officials, to her mother, she was a Lady or as much of one as she could be. Her mother had known of her part in the battles, all she asked was Anna remained proper and for her sake she had truly tried.

"I am so glad to see your face in this hall again, sister."

"I am glad to see you, so very glad." Anna walked around the table and hugged her brother where he sat.

She regretted the anger she held for Robb when he told her she was coming home, seeing her brothers made her realize it was her place. She wanted to be a solider, she wanted to fight, but as the eldest female it was her job to watch the children in their parents absence. She had left them, abandoned them, for love and for war. She knew her place now, and she would not let love and war pull her from them again.

"How was your trip home? How is mother? How is Robb?" Her brother was full of questions.

"The trip was full of anger, I did not wish to come home. It was not until I saw the walls, the gate and the smiling face of our younger brother did I find peace. Mother is well, sick with worry and sadness, but she will be home soon. Robb is a King now, and his Lord face has improved justly." She never saw reason to lie to Bran. He was almost a man grown.

"I miss them."

"I do as well and they miss you but they work to bring our sisters home."

She knelt down beside her brother a smile on her face. She brushed the hair from his face, she wanted to look upon his whole face. Anna wanted him not to worry, she wanted him to be happy just like Rickon had become. Anna was their sister, she was to guide them in being happy but she knew there was nothing she could do to shelter Bran now. Her father's voice rang in her head, _Winter is coming,_ and Bran would have to brave the winter, they all would. She could shelter Rickon, he was much too young, but Bran was out of her reach now. She felt helpless, and she knew all she could do was protect her younger brother with her sword just as she protected the north.

"Why don't I get Hodor and we can go for a ride together?" She had not ridden with her brother since the day the Wildlings had attacked him.

"I would like that."

* * *

She waited upon her grey mount while her brother was lifted onto his own horse. Grey Heart and Summer sat beside them waiting for them to begin their ride. Anna caught the eye of Osha and she smiled at the Wildling woman. She had been weary of the woman at first, but they had found a common bond. They were both women who wanted to be soldiers, but unlike Anna,Osha had no restrictions.

"You are dreaming of the raven again, young lord?" Osha was helping Bran upon his steed as she spoke.

Anna felt her body stiffen, she was not aware of any odd dreams her brother had been having beyond the one when he awoke. He told her of flying, and a raven. She worried then, and when she heard Osha speak on it she worried more.

"Dreams are powerful things, young Lord. What did you see this time?"

"I saw the sea came to Winterfell. Waves crashed upon the gates, and water spilled over the walls, flooding the castle. Drowned men floated in the courtyard, and Ser Rodrik was one of them."

Anna kept her mouth shut, she kept her grip on the reins of her horse. She could feel a chill come over her body, the sea was leagues away but she felt a fear in the way Bran spoke. He called it a silly dream, but she did not feel the same way. Trouble was coming to Winterfell and she knew it would not be pretty. War would soon reach the doorstep of her family home.

Her ride with Bran was spent laughing, and enjoying the Wolfswood. Summer and Grey Heart dashed ahead of them, no doubt in search of food. The young wolves that she had seen in Robb's arms the day he brought them home had grown larger with each passing day. She had seen the ferocity of the beasts, but each wolf had a quality that matched their owner. They were more than part of their House sigil, they were extensions of the Stark children.

She remembered how Theon had saved her brother's life on their last ride through the wood. She remembered the anger in Robb's voice, the ice in his tone but Anna was thankful to the Ironborn, he saved Bran. She knew Robb would have hesitated, she herself did, and she knew someone had to save the young one. Theon was brave, and a strong archer, he would have never missed his target. She missed him, and as she rode through the Wolfswood she wished for him to be beside her once more. She wanted to smile over at him, sharing secrets when their eyes would lock. She longed for his love, however impure , unfaithful that love may be.

"It is getting dark, Bran, we must return." She saw the sad look upon her brother's face. "We will ride again on the morrow. I need rest."

They rode back to Winterfell, the walls looming ahead of them, with smiles on their faces. Slowly Anna knew her family would be put back together, slowly she would find the peace she sought. She would stay in the walls and defend her brothers from whatever evil planned to crash against their gates.

After Anna put her brothers to bed she found herself in the Godswood. She needed rest but she had to pray to the old Gods first, she needed to. She had not been in the company of a true Godswood in sometime, and she would pray fully to the Old Gods. She prayed first for Ser Rodrik, Torrhen Square and all the men fighting there. She prayed the Old Gods kept them safe, kept them from harm and brought them home safe. She prayed for Sansa, she prayed that Robb would bring her home soon and that the vile King kept his hands from her. She prayed for Jon in the north, she prayed he was safe and she prayed for the finding of Arya. She prayed for her mother, for Renly's compliance and she prayed for Robb. She begged the Old Gods to keep her twin safe, she was not there to do it herself. Last she prayed for Theon, she prayed that her love would return to her safe and sound. She prayed that their love would find a true home in the light.

She made her way to the castle, with only the full moon as her guide. She thought of taking Grey Heart to her chambers, letting the wolf curl up in the bed with her but she knew it would be unwise. She wanted the wolf to get used to being outside once more, and not in the bed with Anna. In the war camp the wolf had never left her side, unless Theon found his way to her.

"Anna."

Anna was in the kitchens searching for a last minute sweet when she heard a voice call out to her. She spun on her heel to see the Wildling spearwife standing in the door way.

"Osha, what may I do for you?" Anna picked up a sweetroll taking a small bite.

"I do not seek anything from you, I just wished to tell you I am glad for your return."

Anna respected Osha, over time, but the woman still unnerved her at times. She had told Anna tales of twins beyond the Wall who were connected by dreams, and she told her brother stories of wicked storms and the Others.

"I am glad as well. I do miss my family who is not here though." Winterfell lonely without them.

"I am sure you will see him again, Anna, you can always find him in your dreams."

Anna knew of what Osha spoke of. The wildling woman seemed to think she and Robb had a bond beyond blood, beyond normal siblings, but that was not the case. Her brother was her twin, and any connection they shared was innocent, pure and without magic. They had the blood of the first men in their veins but they did not have the magic of the Children.

"Of course, Osha. Now I must be off to bed, I am in need of rest." She took her last bite of sweetroll before she left the woman in the kitchen.

Osha was a Wildling, and it did not matter what bond she had formed with her family, she could only be trusted so much. She told wicked tales, and stories of horrors beyond the thick ice wall meant to keep her kind away. Anna did not believe in the horrors that were meant to live beyond the Wall, but she knew Osha did. Osha spoke of White walkers, and a soon to be long winter filled with endless darkness. Anna did not have time to worry of what may linger behind the Wall, she had a war to focus on. Her family was fighting for their lives, for their freedom and that was her concern.

Anna found her chamber just as she had left it, empty. The bed was made, and dust had begun to settle on the desk in the corner of room. She no longer felt at home in her chamber, it was empty to her now. Her trunk sat the end of her bed holding everything she dared bring home from the war camp, clothes and a sword.

"Seven Hells." She cursed as she sat on her bed.

Nothing was the same, she knew that, but she wished it was. She knew Winterfell was where she was needed, she knew it was where she would do the most good but she felt like a stranger among her old things. The girl who left Winterfell was different then the woman who returned. Anna was always fun loving, wild and spirited but she was more in control of herself now. She remained spirited but the wildness inside of her had been tamed, and at the loss of her father only her blood could make her smile. Not even Theon could bring her true happiness after her father's death, but she never let him know that.

Sitting among the ghosts of her past Anna felt herself begin to let her mind wander. She thought back to the first time Theon had kissed her, the first time she had an idea of how he felt. As she looked to the door of her chamber she could almost feel the passion of the moment, feel his gentle touch.

* * *

 _Anna was spent when she entered her chambers, a Nameday celebration was held in honor of her and Robb. Anna had spent most of the night dancing with Lords who wished to claim her as a bride one day, but her father told them she was too young yet to wed. Fourteen Namedays and she was still too young to wed. Anna would not_ _complain_ _of course, she did not wish to marry, she did not wish to leave her twin, or give up her sword fighting lessons. She wanted to remain as she was._

" _Anna." She was in the midst of getting undressed when her door was opened and shut. She looked the boy who entered._

" _Theon, what are you doing here?"_

 _Anna fixed her dress and pulled at her auburn hair with nerves. She was_ _enamored_ _by the older boy, he was always so handsome._ _He had an air of confidence that she did not find in many other Lords who spoke to her, and the way his eyes would light up when he shot an arrow made her smile._

" _I didn't give you a Nameday gift." Anna looked him over but saw nothing in his_ _hands._

" _It is alright Theon, I don't need anything from you." She smiled at him._

 _Anna spent every moment with her brother, her twin, and Theon did as well. They had built a friendship over the years, ever since he had come to Winterfell. Anna kept her growing feelings for the Ironborn a secret, she knew her brother would only mock her for it and she did not doubt Theon would as well. He was popular with the women in town, and with the whores in the brothel._

" _No, I must give you a gift."_

 _The older boy found his way to standing_ _in front_ _of her, his body inches from her own. He reached out and placed his rough hands upon her waist,_ _pulling_ _her hips flush against him._

" _Theon.." She was_ _concerned_ _by his actions._

 _He did not speak, he just held her_ _against_ _him as he looked down into her blue eyes. She tried to smile but she couldn't she was too drawn in by his gaze. She had never seen him look at her with such intensity, with such emotion before. When she tried to speak again, to break them both from whatever was drawing them in, he leaned down. His lips found her own with skillful measure, she knew it was not his first kiss. She did not move her lips against his, she just felt his linger for a moment, a warmth filling her body before he pulled away._

" _Happy Nameday, Anna."_

 _She felt his hands leave her hips, and she felt him move from her but she did not want it. She was beginning to miss the warm_ _th_ _of his body against her, to miss the feel of his lips against her own. Before he could turn away Anna let her lips find his and she watched as his eyes widened in shock. It did not take more than a second before his hands were pulling her close again and her arms found their way around his neck._

 _She kissed him lightly, trying to gain her footing but his expert lips would have none of her caution. He kissed her with ease and with passion. She felt a fire burn in her belly, and a warmth fill her as his tongue slid against her bottom lip._ _She felt as if the kiss could last for hours but it was not long before he pulled away for good._

" _Goodnight, Anna."_

 _He left her standing her chambers warm and wanting._

* * *

She wished Theon could be in that room again, stealing kisses and whispering to her. She longed for his touch. That night had been the beginning of the longest lie she had ever told, but the one that had been worth the most. She knew it was the farthest thing from honorable, but she wished it could be one day. She knew if Theon brought his ships back to her brother, and brought peace between the Iron Islands and the North, they could marry. Robb was reasonable, and Anna knew she could convince him to see things her way. She would just have to hold out till the war was over, once the war was over everything would be alright, her life would be whole once more.

Befrore she closed her eyes to sleep she pushed the thoughts of Theon from her mind, and began to dream of her brother. She dreamt he came home to her safe.

She was woken from the dream of her brother by screaming from her open window. She rushed to her trunk pulling her sword from the confines of her clothing. She did not know who was screaming but as she rushed to the window she saw men in the courtyard, her only thought was of her brothers. She ran from her room only to be met by a man dressed in black.

"Who are you?" She shoved the bigger man against the wall before he could reach for his weapon, her sword pressed to his throat.

He said nothing and Anna took her sword impaling the man in the belly. She ran to Rickon's room and found her brother huddled in the corner. She went to him, taking the child into her arms.

"You are hurt." His voice was frantic as she carried him through the halls.

"Not my blood little one. Come now, we must get to Bran."

She knew her brother could not fight, and she would not leave him to his own. She rushed to his room, the young one still in her arms. She found Bran awake in his bed, fear in his eyes. She placed Rikon down beside him and she smiled at them.

"No harm will come to you, I promise."

As she turned her back to them so she could face the door her smile faded. She could not defend them against an invasion but she would die trying. The men she had seen in the courtyard were too many for her.

"I wish you were here." She whispered under her breath, together she and Robb could do anything.

She held the sword her twin had made tight in her grasp, the blood of the man still lingering on the steel. She had killed before, she no longer felt pity for the dead. She killed for the safety of the ones she loved, she fought for the north and for her home. She would die for the north, and die for her kin.

"Who are they?" Rickon asked in a hushed whisper.

She had no answer for him, and she heard Bran speak to Rickon. He spoke in a tone she expected of father, or of Robb, he had been growing up. He was so much of their father, and of their brother that Anna felt herself proud of the man Bran would one day become.

"It is no matter who they are Rickon, we are safe."

She heard Rickon whimper as they heard someone approaching the room. Anna looked back at her brothers, her sword still tight in her grasp. She would cut down as many as she could, she would take as many to the grave with her.

"Forgive me father, forgive me mother and Robb. I will do my best." She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she stood ready, she knew she could not win.

The door to her brother's room was kicked open and Anna held her sword out to the man in front of her. For a moment she let out a sigh of relief, seeing his face filled her with comfort but as a man in black followed behind him she felt her comfort fade. She felt anger in her chest and she swung her sword at the man in front of her but he dodged her quickly. She kept swinging, screaming and hollering at the man before her. How could he do this?

"I have taken your castle." His voice was cold, and she found no love in it.

Anna did not speak on it, she just continued to swing at the man who dodged each blow. She cursed him, she cursed everything about him. The man who had come in with him grabbed her, forcing her to drop her sword in surprise. She fought against the man, kicking and writhing in his arms.

"How could you?" She was screaming, tears of anger falling from her blue eyes. A hand covered her mouth and she had half a mind to bite it.

"Theon?" Bran looked worried as he glanced the man before him, and at Anna.

"It's Prince Theon now."

Anna would kill this Prince, he was not the man she loved. She would kill him and every man he had in her castle. She continued to fight against the man who held her, as the one she loved looked upon her with sadness. She would kill him. He betrayed her, betrayed her brother and every Stark who ever dared to call him their kin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I know this chapter is a little rough, but I had to set up his mind set. I just want to state again this story will get dark, and very intense.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, or anything that comes from it. I own Anna. Lyrics from "Nothing left" by Beth Crowley.**

* * *

" _Wish I could rewrite history_

 _To a story where you stayed with me_

 _Standing in the wreckage I can tell there's nothing left_

 _and I don't believe you when you say you tried your best."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Home Part 2.**

 **Theon's p.o.v**

He left without saying goodbye to her, he knew it would be no kindness to her. Anna was not fragile, but he knew he was a weakness to her. The Starks were all strong, as strong as the wolves in their sigil, but they all had a weakness. Love, honor, family. They were all blinded by something, and for Anna it was him, or at least he liked to think it was him. Theon had watched her for years before he made a move to show her how he felt, and he knew once he did she was his. She would have done anything for him, she lied to her whole family for him. She broke her honor, let him defile her, all because she loved him.

Theon pulled himself from the captain's daughter. She was an ugly girl, but she had a cunt which was more than enough for him. Theon had urges that were never truly satisfied, and without Anna he needed some kind of distraction. His travel to the Iron Islands would truly be mad if he did not find someone to put his cock into. The captain's daughter made for a good distraction, until he was finally home. He knew they would be waiting for him at the dock, excited for the return of their heir.

"I was told no matter how many women you Iron Islanders have it is never good enough." The girl was right,Iron Islanders had an insatiable lust.

"That is why we have salt wives, women we capture on raids to keep us satisfied when our rock wives can not."

He was dressing as he spoke, the young girl pleading to be his salt wife. He did not want a salt wife, not yet. He did not even have a true wife yet, but he had plans to make it Anna. She knew of the salt wives, and she made him promise if they married he would never take one. He had promised but he was lying, it was his duty to. He was a future Lord of the Iron Islands, and any woman he captured in a raid was his to have, no matter what his rock wife said.

Theon left the captains daughter a sore mess in her cabin as they docked, he was finally home. He would find his father, get the ships needed for Robb and go back to the camp. Once Robb saw his value he could not argue with his wish to marry Anna, Robb would see it. When he got off the ship Theon was disappointed to not see a single person their waiting for him. He was the damned son of the Lord of The Iron Islands.

He found an old man, and spoke to him of who he was. The man seemed to not even know what he was speaking of. Did the people of the Iron Islands forget the only living son of Balon Greyjoy? He was outraged by the idea. He paid the man a copper to get him a horse so he could return to Pyke. He would speak to his father of the nonsense.

"I can take you there." Theon turned to see a woman.

"I bet you can." He looked her up and down, satisfied but what he saw.

"Have you been at sea long, or are there just no women where you came from?"

He liked her fire, she was not unlike Anna. Anna had a fire to her, wolf-blooded and quick tempered it made for fun in bed.

"None like you."

"You don't know what I am like."

The banter continued as they walked, the woman flirted with him. He was getting hard as she spoke, his eyes lingering on her breasts for moments at a time. She would make a good lay, and in the morning he would be rid of her just like all the others. Anna was the only one who got to stay.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, Lord Greyjoy."

He mounted the horse behind the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was built like a true Ironborn woman, strong and rough. He was used to painted whores, and even Anna who had to act like a proper Lady at times. The women of the Iron Islands were just as brave as their men, and less formal then the regular women of the Seven Kingdoms.

"You should give me the reins, girl, I am better rider than you are. I've spent the last nine years on horse back."

Theon thought back to his rides through the Wolfswood with Anna, all the stolen kisses he took. He remembered the night he convinced her to sneak out with him, stealing her away to the Wolfswood to make love beneath the stars. It would be a night he would never forget.

"Nine years? Have you even been on a ship, have your hands ever touched a rope."

The woman took his hands in her's, inspecting them. He removed his hand from her grasp and instead placed it upon her breast. He slid his hand beneath her shirt, grasping her breast firmly in his hand.

"Do not worry of my hands, love, the sea is in my blood."

She spoke but he was more occupied with sliding his hand down her pants. He let his fingers run over her cunt, rubbing her as they rode on ahead. He kept a steady pace with the way she rode, enjoying the way she kept her moans in, and she made no annoying sounds.

"I am going to make my father a King, and me after him." The woman did not seem impressed. "If you are lucky I will let you stay in the castle tonight."

"Oh, really."

"It will be a story you can tell your Grandchildren."

He knew it was one he would never tell his own.

"I doubt it would be much of a story for children."

She was right, because Theon Greyjoy planned to fuck the woman until she could not walk. He was sure she too could show him things, but he knew he was better. He had fucked plenty of women, and one woman plenty of times. He knew he could show the Ironborn woman a good time, if she was just as willing as he was. He almost felt guilty for fucking one woman, and planning to fuck another while the woman he loved was headed home. He really needed to try to be faithful to her.

They rode up to the castle, Theon finally feeling as if he was home. He left Pyke when he was ten, and since then he had lived among the Stark family. They were kind to him, Lord Stark was like a father, but they were not his blood. They did not follow the ways of the Ironborn, he longed to be back with his own kind. When he entered the solar of his father, he found him sitting facing the fire.

"Father, I have returned."

His father spoke, and Theon suddenly felt unwelcome. He knew his father was a cold man, as cold and as rough as the Islands he ruled. He expected to be welcomed back with open arms, but instead he was greeted with nothing but distaste. As his father continued to speak Theon thought for a moment of running back to Robb, but he would not back down. His father would see things his way, and he would help him.

"Did you pay the iron price or the gold one?" His father was remarking on his clothes.

Theon had seen the way Anna had dressed, the way Robb had dressed and he thought he should dress the same. He was a Lord, but he knew when his father looked at him that was not what he wanted. His father was an Ironborn, as was he, they never paid for what they wanted they took it. His father ripped the cloak from him and turned his back on Theon. He was an angry man, speaking harsh words of the Starks. Theon could not blame him, they had killed his sons and taken his only heir.

Balon spoke of how the Starks had ruined his only son, turned him into one of them. It was not true, Theon was Ironborn he always had been. His blood was filled with iron and salt, he was the heir to the Islands and to Pyke. He would not allow his father to cut him down, and berate him for something that was out of his control.

"Robb sent me with terms for you because I made them. He sees me as a brother, he thinks of me as an equal." And I love his sister, is what he wanted to say but he didn't.

"You will not speak such words in my house, not my son. His father killed your brothers, and you wish to call him brother. Have you forgotten?" His father was in his face now, spewing venom with his words.

"I forget nothing, I know where I came from. I also remember a time when my father was a King."

His father took the terms from him and scoffed at them. Theon knew from the look upon his father's face that they were not something he would agree with. He was adamant of not fighting Robb Stark's battles for him and Theon felt his hope slipping. If his father did not agree to give the ships to Robb, he would never win Anna. She would marry a Lord and he would never get to call her his. He would not let his father deny him of that, of what he wanted.

"I would lead the ships myself, your only heir."

He heard a door open behind him as he spoke, and as he turned around he was faced with the woman who brought him their. He had told her to wait outside, he would have called for her when he wished to see the woman. She would only be good to warm his bed. As she walked past him she did not even acknowledge him, until she was placed under his father's arm. It was than that Theon realized who she was, and bile rose in his throat.

"Yara?" He was disgusted.

"It is so good to see you brother."

He had touched his sister in a sexual manner, and she had let him. Theon felt disgusted with himself, if he had known he would have not done such a thing. He was Ironborn but he was not sick. What made matters worse was his father intended her to lead the ships. She was a woman, she ahd no place leading an attack of any kind. He believed women had no place on the battlefield, not even his warrior Princess Anna had a place on field. He remembered their arguments of her fighting, but he had never won, she fought regardless of his feelings.

"Your sister took over command of your brother's ship after you were taken, after the man you look to as a father killed him."

 _What is dead may never die._

He watched his father burn the terms, watched his dreams of Anna go up in smoke. He listened to his father berate him, and raise his sister on a pedestal. It was not his fault that he was taken away, his father had given him away. How could a ten year old boy be blamed for being taken? His father was going to take his crown, and Theon knew he would never stand a chance against the Lannisters on his own but it was not the Lannisters his father sought after. As Theon was left alone, he felt anger and sadness boil up inside of him.

His father was going to go after the Starks, he could feel it in his bones. He knew he should warn Robb, but perhaps his father was right, perhaps he had forgotten who he truly was. At Winterfell He was Theon Greyjoy, ward and prisoner of the Stark family. He was not one of them, even if they treated him as such, he was always below them. He would never marry Anna, and he was sure she knew it too. She had played along with him, telling him she loved him, but she knew that the end was going to be nothing but heartbreak for them both. Theon was never part of them, no matter how much he wished to be, his place was among the Ironborn.

* * *

His father was going to give him one ship to attack a bunch of fishing villages while his sister got a damn fleet to attack one castle. He tried to get his father to see reason, to get him to back off the north but he would do no such thing. Balon Greyjoy would attack the north, with or without him. He thought of Anna while he argued with his father, he knew she could not defend Winterfell alone. He worried for her, worried what the Ironborn would do to the woman he loved. As he spoke words with his father, it only added fuel to the fire within the man. Balon Greyjoy would not see reason.

Yara was the same, she cursed Theon for everything he was. Theon wanted her father to pledge fealty to Robb, to bend the knee, so they could all go on with their lives. But the Ironborn do not bend their knees, they do not sow. His sister spit words at him, accusing him of defending the Starks. She called them his other family, but he had no other family. The only blood he had left were his father, mother and sister. He had cursed her for letting him touch her, but she only laughed about it. She left him alone once more, his thoughts his only company.

He knew that there was nothing he could do, nothing that would change his father's mind. Robb was his brother, and Anna his love, but his family was his blood. He had to make a decision of who he would side with, the family who held him captive or his own family.

Theon Greyjoy made his choice as he burned the letters he had written to Anna and Robb. As he set the parchments ablaze he made his choice. The north would fall, and the north would fall to the blood of his family. He would fight for the Ironborn, he would fight for what his family deserved. Too long had the Ironborn sat back and let themselves be over looked, but no more. Theon would rise to the challenge, rise and become the heir he was meant to be. He knew he was risking everything he had built. He would risk the man who saw him as a brother, and he would risk the woman he loved but none of that mattered. He made his choice.

He was taken to the sea, to be reborn in the faith of the drowned God. Theon had continued to pray to the Drowned God while in Winterfell, but there was no sea and he was far from home. His prayers were never answered, and as the years went on he found himself in the Godswood. He never prayed there but he would sit with her as she did. He would watch Anna pray to the Gods, watched her pray for the return of her father. He had held her as she cursed the Gods when he was killed. He had to let all that go, he had to let her go. He was being reborn as Theon Greyjoy once more.

He would not take his ship to the Stony shore, he would not simply pillage fishing villages. Theon had a better plan, a plan that could gain him everything he wanted. He would not tell his father, no doubt the man would deny him such a thing. He would not tell his sister, she was a bitch, he could not trust her to keep it a secret. He would tell only the men on his ship. He had a plan, and he needed his men to go Torrhen Square, he needed them to be a distraction. Theon Greyjoy was going to take Winterfell, and get what he wanted.

* * *

When he entered Winterfell it was the dead of night, and he was able to use his small group of men to get rid of the remaining guards. He himself killed a few, driving his sword through men who knew him. He was a ward to them once, a boy who was just as much a Stark as the others, but now he wasn't. He brought his men to Winterfell like the sea, crashing upon their walls and killing any who stood in his way. He sent his men to find Rickon, and Anna, he would deal with Bran. He knew Anna would not be pleased, but she had a role to play in his plan just as Bran did. They would understand everything soon.

He came face to face with a bloodied blade when he entered Bran's room. His eyes met a pair of blue ones and for a moment he saw them shine for him. He heard her sigh, and go to lower her sword only to raise it against him once more. He saw the anger fill her eyes, the anguish, as she swung at him. Anna was skilled, but she was slow and Theon knew her every move. Her anger would not aide her in the fight, she would not win as she swung at him.

"I will kill you." She was screaming at him, cursing his name.

"I've taken your castle."

Theon kept his voice cold, devoid of emotion but he was far from emotionless. Seeing her cry, seeing the pain in her blue eyes, killed him. He made his choice, and he knew she would never understand why he had done what he did. She was a woman, she had never had to go through what he did, she could never understand him. He dodged her continuously, each time hearing her curse his name.

"How could you?" She was crying when his man grabbed her, forcing her to drop her sword.

He wanted to take her in his arms, he wanted to explain himself but that wasn't who he was anymore. He could not be the man who held her, he could not be the man who planned a future with her. Their dreams had gone up in smoke, and Theon had already made a new plan of his own. He would get everything he wanted, whether Anna liked it or not.

"Take her to the end of the hall, her chamber is on the right." He watched Anna struggle against the man before him. " The keys are on the desk,lock her in and return to me."

She cursed him more, threatening his life as she was dragged away. He stood tall as the door was shut behind him. He knew she would follow through on her threats, and he would make sure she was not in contact with any weapons.

"Theon, what are you doing?" He looked upon Bran who had Rickon clutching to him.

"I have taken Winterfell, Bran."

Anna had been protecting the boys, and he knew if he was not the one to walk in the door it would have been a bloody mess. She would have killed any man who tried to touch her brothers, she was she wolf she defended her blood. He knew the blood upon her sword was no doubt from the man who he had sent to find her.

"You will yield the castle me, and you will tell your people you are doing so."

"I will never, we will fight you and push you out. This our home."

The Starks were always so stubborn. Theon sat on the bed beside Bran and Rickon, beside the children he once considered brothers. They were much too young for matters such as this, but he could do nothing to change it. He could try and keep them safe, but for that to happen they must comply with him.

"You will because this castle is mine now. These people are yours, and if you want them safe you will yield Winterell to me." He stood up as he let the words sink in, he had to find Anna. She had role to play. "Think wisely little Lord."

"Theon." As he went to walk out the door he turned back to the young boys. "Did you hate us the whole time?"

He wished the question did not hurt but it did. He never hated them, not the children. There was time when he hated Lord Stark for killing his brothers, for taking him away but that had faded. He never hated Robb, or the children. He loved them like a family. He loved Anna as a man should. But as much as he wished for them to be family, they weren't and it was time he fought for his family.

He found Anna in her chambers, throwing things against the wall. She had a temper, and she had no weapon to hit him with so objects would do. Her blue eyes were full of fire, and he could hear her growl when she saw him.

"Anna, get dressed we must talk."

"Get out."

He watched her fold her arms across her breasts, but it was too late the nightdress did nothing to hide them from his gaze. When she had been swinging her sword at him she had caught a glimpse of her buttocks, and thighs. He wished to take her, to make love to her once again but it was not the time.

"We are meeting the people of Winterfell in the courtyard. You must get dressed, unless you wished to be dragged out in nothing but your nightclothes, my love."

She hated him, he could see it in the way she looked at him. The love she had once held in her gaze was gone but he knew it was only temporary, he knew she would love him once again. She would love him as she was supposed to.

"Those people will never concede to you, we will fight you. Winterfell is our home, it was your home, we won't let you take it."

He watched her strip from her nightdress, standing before him in nothing. The candle light made her body almost glow, and it took everything he had not to take her right then. She was not willing, he knew she would not be willing, and he would never force himself upon her. Never Anna.

"Bran will make them because if they do not we will be forced to kill them."

He saw her wince at the mention of killing the people of Wintefell, her body stiffening as she put on her small clothes. She did not wish to believe he could do it, but Theon could. If he had to murder ever person who stood in his way he would do it. He had to show his father what he could do.

"How many guards did you kill tonight? How many innocent men that have done nothing but guard my family for my whole life?"

She turned to face him in her small clothes, sadness in her blue eyes.

"They are gone, Anna, all of them. Which ever men were left here are dead, and no doubt some at Torrhen Square."

"That was you? You sent those men to attack them?"  
"Yes."

She turned her back to him once again as she went to her trunk. As she bent over he once again thought of taking her, but he didn't move a muscle. She would have fought him, ad fought him hard. There was no way to get her to enjoy the feeling of him at the moment. It would take time, but soon she would see that what he was doig was best for him, and best for her.

Theon let his eyes travel her body when she turned back around. She was dressed in a low cut, tight, black dress that she had only seen her wear once. Sansa had made it for Anna, it was for her sixteenth nameday. She had worn that dress the night he had went to take her to the Wolfswood, it had been what made him so hungry for her that night. Seeing her in the dress again made him wish they were together under different circumstances, as he looked at her he felt regret. He betrayed the only people who looked at him as family, he betrayed the woman he loved. It was no matter, he had taken Winterfell for the Iron Islands, it was done.

"Come with me, we must address your people." He held his hand out for her but she ignored it.

"And what do you plan to tell them?"

"We will inform them that we plan to marry."

Theon watched the color drain from her face. He needed to cement his claim to Winterfell and what better way than to marry a Stark. She was part of the reason he took Winterfell, he wanted her and he wanted to make it their home. No one would ever tell them they could not be together, not anymore.

"I won't do that, not anymore." She was resolute. "You betrayed me."

"You will because if you do not I fear I can not protect your brothers."

"Give me a minute alone please. There are no weapons here, I just do not wish for my people to see me crying."

He left her in the chamber for a moment. He did not wish for the people to see her crying as well, it would ruin the plan. She had to seem just as excited as he did, he wanted her to be happy. He waited patiently and when she stepped from the room she wore a smile. It was forced, and the smile did not reach her eyes but it was a start. He led her from the castle into the courtyard, and as they did she leaned over o whisper something to him.

"I will kill you, Theon Greyjoy."

* * *

 _"You barely glanced back at the damage in your wake_

 _You may never care that i'm the one you could have saved_

 _Forever's what I promised you_

 _but forever's meant for liars and fools."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I know this chapter is kind of short but it had a lot going on. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the revies, follows and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything your recognize from it. I own Anna only and my plot. Lyrics below from "Slow dancing in a burning room" By Savannah Outen.**

* * *

 _"It's not a silly little moment_

 _It's not the storm before the calm_

 _This is the deep and dyin' breath of_

 _this love that we've been working on."_

 _"You hit me, just to hurt me_

 _so you leave me feeling dirty"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The North Remembers.**

 **Anna's p.o.v**

She was going to kill him, as he escorted her from the castle that was all she could focus on. Anna Stark was going to have Theon Greyjoy's head upon a spike. How could he betray her? How could he think she would marry him after what he was doing. She would kill him. When they made it out into the courtyard relief flooded Anna when she saw her brothers unharmed. She made a move to run to them but Theon held her hand tight in his.

She was going to kill him, she was going to kill him. He held her hand tight in his while her eyes scanned the people in the courtyard. She did not know if she could convince them that she would marry the beast who butchered their men, betrayed her family but she had to try. When Theon did let go her hand she rushed to her brothers' side. She took Rickon into her arms, holding him tight against her body while she stood tall beside Bran. She knew he did not wish to yield to Theon, but it was the price to pay to keep the people of Winterfell safe.

"I have yielded Winterfell to Prince Theon." Bran's voice was weak, and Anna knew he did not mean his words.

"You all know me."

As Theon spoke a man in the crowd spoke against him. Anna knew him by face but not by name. She was sure she knew it but in the time she had been away she had met many people, learned many names. She placed her hand upon Bran's shoulder as Theon spoke angrily at the man in front of them. He would not bow to Prince Theon, no northerner truly would.

"My father has named himself King of the Iron Islands, and has taken the north by conquest. I shall marry Anna Stark and Winterfell is mine."

"I will never serve your father, I serve only the Starks."

Theon grew angry, but Anna was looking at the man. Everyone was looking at her for strength but she had none. She could not risk her brothers lives. As the man continued to speak against Theon he was struck upon the head causing Anna to put Rickon to the ground and run to the man's side.

"Are you alright, sir?" She helped the man to his feet.

She heard people whisper to her that she could not truly mean to marry the monster. She did not have choice, and she would make her people understand that. She had no intention of it coming to marriage, she had a letter written in her sleeve, she would get it to Robb. He would save them.

"I am alright, m'lady."

"People of Winterfell I must speak with you now, because I know what you are all thinking. You will not serve the men who have taken your home from you, you will not bow before a false King. I want you to know that Winterfell has never fallen from the hands of the Starks, and it will not fall now. What he says is true, I will marry him, but that does not make me a Greyjoy." Anna looked back to Theon with hate in her eyes but he let her speak. "My blood is full of wolf's blood, I have the blood of the first men in my viens. I will be a Stark until I die. My brother fights for our freedom as I sit here and speak with you now. We will have our freedom from the Kings in the South and we will have our freedom from the man locked away on an island. I promise you as Anna Stark, eldest daughter of the late Eddard Stark that we will not fail. We will fight, and will win. But first I need you to listen to what this Prince has to say, do not bend, but bide your time. The North Remembers. I swear by the Old Gods a Stark will always rule Winterfell."

She was pulled back from the people, Theon holding her tight against his body. She held no fear, she was not afraid of the man she loved. She spoke the truth. She would not bend to his will. She will marry him, she will give him children but they will be hers. Their blood will be that of a wolf, not of the salt and rock.

"Watch your tongue, my love." His voice was husky as he whispered in her ear.

She said nothing, she just ripped herself from his grasp. She took her place beside Bran once more a smile upon her younger brother's face. They would not bow, they would stand tall and fight as they were made to. Theon may have lived in the North for years but he was not a true northerner and he did not know how resilient the northern people could be. He may have held Winterfell for a night, but it did not mean he could keep it.

She listened as Theon spoke with Measter Luwin, bidding him to send ravens to his family. Anna added the names Balon Greyjoy and Yara to the list of people she would personally drive a sword through. The man who was sent to the Iron Islands was the love of her life, and the man they sent back was a coward. He was weak, even with his facade of strength. Her real Theon was buried somewhere deep inside, screaming to be set free, he would have never betrayed them.

"Maester Luwin." Anna grabbed the old man's arm as he passed. She slipped the letter she had written from under her sleeve, placing it into the Maester robed hand. "For Robb."

Her voice was a whisper and she knew no one had heard her. It was help that Osha had stepped before Theon, speaking with him. Anna grew jealous in the way Theon looked at the woman, she had heard the tale of his past incident with her. She may have been angry but she never liked Theon looking at other women in front of her. What the Ironborn did in his private time was something she could not stop. Anna's anger only grew when the Wildling woman asked to put in his service. How could she?

"Why Osha?" It was Bran who questioned the woman.

"It's your dream, little Lord, the sea has come to drown us all. I don't plan to drown."

Anna knew her brother's dream was an omen but she never imagined it would come to this. Theon was the sea, his men came crashing upon their gates and they won. Anna wished she had her sword, or a weapon of any kind. She would kill as many as she could, she knew Theon would not kill her he needed her. If he had any hope of keeping the people of Winterfell in check she knew she was his only small hope. A Stark would always lead the North, and she would have to be that Stark. Bran was much too young, Robb was off fighting a war, and her father was dead. The protection of her siblings, of her people, was falling onto Anna. She would not let them down, not even if part of her still screamed out for Theon's love.

Everything was quiet for a moment until the gates were thrown open and Ser Rodrik was dragged in by two men. Anna felt a pang in her heart as she saw the man bloody, no doubt beaten down by the Ironborn. Her anger grew with each passing moment around the sorry crowd of soldiers. She heard the man speak, his voice as strong as ever.

"Lord Stark raised you among his children, Robb Stark looked to you as a brother."

"I was Lord Stark's hostage and my true brothers were murdered by Stark men. This is not my home, these are not my people."

Anna took a step toward Theon, his back to her. She felt the anger pouring from him, and she could see the anger coming from Ser Rodrik. She knew it would not end well.

"Theon." She kept her voice soft.

"Quiet, woman." His tone was not as soft.

"If Lord Eddard could see you now."

"He can't, he is dead."

Anna looked to Rickon who stood beside his brother shaking. She knew the mention of their father would rattle the child. As she looked to Rickon the argument between the two men continued and when she turned back Ser Rodrick was on his knees. They locked eyes for a moment and she knew he bid her to back away, but she would not.

"Theon, this is madness,stop it now." She was hoping there was something left in him, something she remembered.

"Put him in a cell, he will rot."

"You can not let him live, my Lord, he must pay the iron price."

Anna felt fear creep over her, she did not know what that meant. She had heard of the iron price, Theon spoke of it often but she thought it was just some stupid Ironborn thing. They would kill and conquer for what they wanted.

"Ser Rodrik, I sentence you to death."

"NO." Anna Stepped in front of Theon, between him and Ser Rodrick. "You want to marry me? If you do this I will never marry you, no one will follow you. You are a monster."

"I said silence woman."

Theon slapped Anna across the face and for a moment she stood their shocked. A man had never struck her out of true anger. She had fought on battlefields, she had play fought with her brother, but never once was she struck in such a manner. She looked upon Theon Greyjoy with fire.

"I will kill you if you do this. Do you understand that? You will die a very painful, very horrid death. Your traitorous prick."

"Go back to your brother's Anna, or one of them will be next."

She looked at Ser Rodrik with tears in her eyes. Anna was going to let the man die to save her siblings, but all the man did was nod. Maeaster Luwin could not speak sense into Theon, a man was hovering over his shoulder. It was the same man who dragged her to her chambers, a man she would enjoy killing. Anna took her place beside Rickon, kneeling in the mud to be at his level. Bran was crying out, the people of Winterfell cried out, everyone trying to get Theon to see reason. But there was no reasoning with him. He had given up any heart he had gained in Winterfell, all that was left inside of him was cold stone and salt blood.

"Rickon, look at me. Don't look, keep your eyes on me." She had tears in her eyes as she held her brother's shoulders .She would not allow him to witness such a horror. "It will be alright, just keep looking at me. I promise yo will be okay."

Anna was crying, and she heard the soft sobs coming from Bran above her. Ser Rodrik Cassel had been part of their lives for as long as Anna could remember. She thought of the man's daughter, she began to wonder where she was. She searched the crowd for the girl and was almost thankful when she did not find her. No child should have to witness their father being executed. She thought of Sansa and how she had to watch their father die. Anna wished she had been there to shield her as she was doing with Rickon.

"Do not worry children, I am off to see your father." Anna met Ser Rodriks eyes and cried.

She did not look up to see Bran, she just held her gaze over Rickon to see Theon. She was begging him with her eyes to rethink what he was doing. She was at a breaking point. Anna looked to her left and saw a solider standing close to her, his sword sheathed in his belt. She let go of Rickon and kissed him on the head as Ser Rodrik was placed on the block. In a fast motion Anna stole the soldier's sword, drove it through him before turning herself to Theon. She held the sword against his back.

"Stop this madness or I will drive this sword through you. Don't think I won't do it because I will Greyjoy."

"Anna, put the sword down and go back to your brothers."

"Not until you stop this madness, this isn't who you are. I know you, please Theon."

She was desperate she did want to kill him, as much as she thought she did, but she would if she had to. She held the sword against his back when she was grabbed once again, this time she did not drop the sword she kept it in her hand as she was pulled to the ground by the man who convinced Theon to kill Ser Rodrik in the first place. She swung the sword up at the man but he just ripped it from her as if it was paper. He then punched her in the face causing everything to go hazy for a moment. Anna fought back returning a punch to the man's face. He reacted by standing up and kicking the girl in the stomach. Anna coughed and curled in a ball searching for air. She had never been in a fist fight before.

"Stop it Dagmer, leave her."

But the man did not leave her alone until he kicked her once more in the stomach. He knelt down behind her grabbing her auburn hair in his fist. He was forcing her to look forward where Ser Rodrik's head sat upon a block.

"I am sorry, Ser Rodrik, I am sorry."

She was in so much pain, but that did not compare to the sorrow she was feeling. Tears were falling from her blue eyes and she wished for Robb. She wished her brother would storm the castle and save them all but she knew he wouldn't. He was leagues away without any clue of what was taking place in his home. She prayed to the old Gods as Theon spoke to Rodrik, she prayed the man made peace in the afterlife.

It took three swings of the sword and a kick to the head for Ser Rodrik to die. Anna cried out as she watched, disgusted with what she had seen. How could Theon do such a thing to a man who helped train him? Theon held a sword because of Ser Rodrik. Anna wanted to move, wanted to get to Bran she heard him crying but couldn't. The monster Dagmer kept a grip on her hair, and even if she could the pain was too much. She looked to Bran, he was holding onto Measter Luwin begging.

"I will kill you all, I will kill each and every Ironborn in Winterfell." Anna was laughing at the man who held her. She was laughing, until everything went black.

* * *

 _"We're goin' down_

 _and you can see it to_

 _We're goin' down_

 _and you know that we're doomed_

 _My dear, we are slow dancing in a burn' room."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I will admit this is one of my favorite stories of mine, I am slowly falling in love with Theon. Anyway, thank you all for the kind reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, or the books A song of Ice and Fire. I own Anna. Lyrics from "How it Ends" by Beth Crowley**.

* * *

 _"There's a darkness_

 _that plays behind your wicked smile_

 _aching sadness_

 _as you cradle me like I am a child_

 _this is madness_

 _We're descending into madness."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Madness.**

 **Anna**

Her nightmares would not end, it was an endless loop of blood and death. She never knew who was being murdered, but she could hear the screams, hear the begging. She would catch glimpses of a woman she had never met. She was beautiful, with dark hair, tan skin and a hand upon her belly just before all Anna could see was blood. Her nightmares were endless. She would wake screaming each morning, the pain in her ribs blaring. The days after the murder of Rodrik Cassel had blurred together and Anna did not even know how long she had been locked inside her own chamber.

Her only company was a woman who brought her food every few hours, and emptied her chamber pot. Anna knew her as a young servant girl Theon had once made a pass at, and now she was her only company. She would ask the girl of her brothers, and all she would get were simple one word answers. They were safe and that was all that mattered to Anna, as long as they were safe.

One day she found herself writing a letter to her brother,Bran, hoping she could smuggle it to him through the young maid. But when Anna tried to give the letter to her, the woman denied her. She pushed the parchment back into her hands, and left Anna cursing in her chambers. She had tried to escape after that, tried to deliver the letter on her own. When she was able to get out of the room she was met with the end of three swords pointed straight at her throat. She could have taken them if it had been one, and her ribs did not scream in pain, but that was why he had posted three guards at her door.

Anna felt herself going mad in the chambers, silently slipping into madness. She wished for Grey Heart, the wolf would keep her company but she was locked away as well. Anna was a caged wolf who would only get madder with each passing hour. Someone would have to pay the price for the madness burning inside her soul.

"Anna."

She did not look up. She knew his voice, and she did not enjoy the kindness in his tone. She did not want to look at him because he was not who he used to be.

"Go away."

"Anna, I have given you enough time to calm down. We must speak now."

 _Calm down? I can't calm myself._

Anna felt the bed sink under his weight but even still she did not look to him. She did not want to look into his eyes, she not want to look upon his face. He too had slipped into madness, and together they would only slip further.

"Anna, look at me." His tone was still gentle. "You have to understand.."

"Understand? You want me to understand why you murdered a man who put the sword in your hand? You want me to understand how you betrayed the only family who loved you? Robb trusts you more than anyone right now, and you are betraying him. You want me to understand that?"

Anna let her fire out, she let her voice raise. She turned to him a fire brewing in her blue eyes. She was furious with him. He wanted her to understand, but she would never understand.

"I had a family, and your father took me from them."

"How many nights did you stay up with me telling me how your father gave you away? How many nights did I hold you over your insecurities? No one is here, don't you dare pretend."

She was not going to let him pretend to feel welcome in his damned family. He was always proud of being Ironborn it was part of his damned persona. In front of everyone he was the cocky Ironborn heir to Pyke but with her he was someone else. He was insecure, and he was unsure. He showed her that side of him.

"That Theon is gone now. I am the Prince of the Iron Islands, future King."

"You don't deserve to be a King, Theon. Months ago I would have said you could have been a King, but now I could never. A man without honor can not be King."

She watched him close his hands into tight fists, she knew he was getting angered. She did not care if her words were hurting him, he hurt her. She was vengeful, and unforgiving. She was a damned wolf who had lost enough.

"You will be my Queen, so bite your tongue."

"You act as if I have a choice. You threatened my brothers, you bastard. If I had my way I would never marry you."

Anna let out a hiss when she was laid flat upon her back, Theon straddling her waist. The pain in her ribs was still healing, she had no doubt they been bruised horribly when the man kicked her. Theon leaning over her did nothing for the searing pain.

"I remember a time when all we spoke about was getting married." He leaned down, his mouth close to her ear. "Don't you remember, love? We made all the plans, spoke of even having a secret ceremony."

Anna did not give him an answer because she did remember. It was not long ago that they lay in her tent speaking of a future together. He promised her one night if the plan with his father did not work he would come back and marry her in secret. They would marry and when the war was over they would tell everyone. They spoke of marrying in the Godswood at Winterfell, and Robb would give her away. Anna had dreams of marrying Theon, but those dreams had turned to nightmares.

"I know you still love me, Anna, I know you do."

Anna felt his lips kiss her neck below her ear before traveling lower. She growled deep in her throat and placed her hands upon his chest in an effort to shove him off of her. Her body did not have the momentum to shove him off of her, and in return he pinned her hands to the mattress.

"Why do you keep fighting me? I have missed you so much."

She knew he was being sincere, she could hear it in his tone. She saw the feelings in his eyes, which were usually his give away. She would sometimes catch him in lies only because his eyes would always betray to her his emotions.

"Because you killed the man I loved. Whoever you are, whoever this is, is not the man I love. Theon Greyjoy, my Theon Greyjoy, was a kind man who hid behind a facade of being cocky. He was rude, and classless but he was good and kind. He had honor. This monster that you are is not Theon Greyjoy, you are just another Ironborn prick."

"Enough." His voice was rough as he bared down on her.

Anna glared daggers at the man who hovered over her. She tried not to look into his eyes, because she would get lost in them. She laid there his hands pushing her wrists deep into the mattress, his body pushing against the bruises on her ribs.

"Anna." His voice was soft as he slowly leaned down and captured his lips in hers.

Anna had not kissed him since the day before he left for the Iron Islands. His lips were chapped, but they still felt at home pressed against her own. _Never trust a Greyjoy._ Her mother's words rang in her ears but it was already too late. Anna trusted Theon Greyjoy, more than she should. She did not kiss him back, but she did not fight him as his lips moved against her own. She enjoyed it, she enjoyed closing her eyes for a moment and imaging he was still the man she loved. She could imagine that he had never attacked her home, never killed a man or threatened the ones she loved. But even that happiness could not last for long.

"Go fuck yourself, Greyjoy." Anna pulled herself away from him and spat in his face.

She saw the look of rage upon his face before she felt the sting of the slap across her face. The force sent her head to the side and she tasted blood in her mouth. He was off of her and out of the room before she could say a single thing to him. Anna let the blood pool in her mouth before she spit it out onto the floor. The Theon she had once known would never hurt her, and yet he had countless time since he had taken Winterfell.

Anna had always known that love would be the death of her, she knew. When she began her decent into love with Theon Greyjoy she knew it would cost her everything, she just never imagined it would happen so soon. She knew from her namesake that love came at much too high a price. Her father would tell her that her Aunt Lyanna was kidnapped, and Anna may have believed that but not as she grew older. Her Aunt Lyanna did not love Robert Baratheon, her aunt loved another and she made her choice. She knew the price of her love, and she knew it would cost her everything. Anna knew her aunt did not mean to risk the lives of her entire family or the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms, but love was love. Her Aunt died for loving Rhaegar Targaryen, and Anna knew if she had not died at the Tower of Joy, she would have been killed anyway. Robert Baratheon would have learned that she had truly loved the Bard Prince and would have killed her on the spot.

Anna knew love would be her death as well, she knew it was her fate, but she did not plan to go down without a fight.

When her chamber door was opened again later that night Anna was ready to swing back at Theon but it was not him who crept into her chambers. Anna looked up to see Osha entering her chambers, dressed as if she was joining the brothel. Her hair was combed and washed, she was naked beneath her robe. Anna looked at the woman with suspicion.

"Joining the brothel now too, Osha?" Anna was still bitter over the woman offering her service to Theon.

"We do not have much time, Anna, so listen to me."

Anna stood up from her bed and stood before Osha, her body burning.

"What is the matter?"

"I am taking the boys tonight and I am leaving. I have a plan in place. We will come for you as well, as soon as I know it is safe."

Anna froze in her spot, a feeling of fear washing over her. She knew what Theon would do if the boys ran, if she ran. He needed her to win the North over to his side, he knew brute force would not hold an alliance of northerners. He needed to be linked to the Starks.

"Take the boys and their wolves. You run with my brothers and you never look back. Take them south find Robb and my mother. Do this for me."

"They won't go without you, I already tried to convince Bran."

"Give him this letter." Anna found the letter she had written for Bran. "Tell him I love him, but he needs to be brave now. He needs to find our brother and fight for our home. I am strong and he is too."

Anna went to the window looking out over her home. She knew the risk her brothers would face running, but they needed the chance.

"Anna, you have to come with us."

"No I don't. You are a fighter Osha, you will keep them safe I know it. I trust you."

Anna bit her cheek, letting blood fill her mouth. She wanted to go with them, she wanted to be the one to keep her brothers safe but she knew if she stayed it would be safer for them.

"Are you staying for their safety, or because of him?"

"You don't know what you speak on Osha, so hold your tongue. My job is to keep my brothers safe, I will give my life for them."

Anna was glaring daggers at the wildling. She would never stay for Theon, what ever love lingered was not enough to keep her. She wanted her brothers to have their best chance.

"What would coming to get you change? My spear will not be enough to help them."

"The more time you take to come get me, the more in danger my brothers become. I have three damned guards outside my door at all times, you don't have the time to deal with them. You can take my brothers and run. Their wolves will aide you in their protection."

She knew that she was more of a danger to her brothers if she went with them. She knew that Theon held some feelings for her, some love left inside him, and that meant he would not risk killing her. She knew that, because if not she would have been dead already.

"I will try my best to convince them, I will lie if I must." Osha approached Anna, taking her hands in hers. "Keep yourself safe, and take this."

Anna was handed a dagger, and the feel of the steel in her hand brought her satisfaction. She thought of sliding the blade across the neck of the Ironbron, and driving into the heart of the man she loved.

"Rickon won't understand, he will be scared. Tell him I love him, and that he will be with mama soon. Tell him I will find him as soon as everyone is safe."

"I will."

Anna stashed the dagger under mattress as Osha left her room with one more glance, the guards looking in the room as the door shut. She knew they had not heard them speaking, the heavy wood of the door and the stone walls made it so. She knew in the morning everything would change and she would prepare herself what was to come.

* * *

"Get up, you bitch." She was pulled from her nightmare by the sound of someone's voice.

When Anna opened her eyes she was greeted by a very angry Theon Greyjoy. She let a small smile play on her lips, and for a moment she thought of the dagger. She could kill him quickly, and no one would have been the wiser.

"Where are they? You ungrateful bitch, I keep you alive and this is how you repay me."

He was storming about her room, screaming. She knew what it was about and it meant the plan had worked. Her anger was still fresh from the day before, and her victory of her brothers escape made her brave.

"How could the great Prince Theon of house Greyjoy lose two little boys? And one a cripple."

She knew he did not find her humor enticing but she did so enjoy it.

"That bitch wildling took advantage of me, and helped them escape."

It clicked in Anna's head what the plan had been. It had begun to make sense on why Osha was dressed like a whore. She began to laugh, which did nothing for the man's temper.

"Get dressed, you are riding out with us to find the bitch and your brothers."

"No, you don't need to go looking for them. Why do you need them if you have me? Let them go."

Anna was out of bed and standing before him, her mind on the dagger. He did not need to chase her brothers.

"My men.."

"Fuck your men, fuck you. You don't need them, they are innocent children. I will give you everything you want, just let them go."

"Get dressed, unless you want me to find them without you."

Anna rode beside Maester Luwin, her dagger tucked hidden in her boot. She tried to bring Grey Heart but Theon threatened to butcher the animal. She wished she could butcher him instead. Riding through the wolfswood did nothing for her pain.

"Are you alright, Lady Anna?"

"I am as alright as I can be, Maester. My prayers are focused on my brothers at the moment."

She needed her brothers to get away, to escape. She feared what Theon's men would convince him to do. She knew he would not wish to hurt them, or at least she hoped part of him remained that did not wish to hurt them.

"Enjoying your first hunt Maester Luwin?"

The joking folly in his tone made Anna's skin crawl. She did not consider this to be a hunt.

"Seems much like riding to me."

"Except there is blood at the end of a hunt."

"Not this one, because if you hurt them I will kill you."

Anna had not wished to be with him searching for her brothers, she wanted nothing to do with it but she had to. She needed to ensure their safety.

"If we find your brothers soon I will not hurt them, well I will hurt them, but I won't kill them."

Anna wanted get off her horse, pull the dagger from her boot and stab him through the heart. The callous bastard. She glared at him as the hounds began to bark in the distance. They had once again picked up the scent of her brothers. She cursed Osha under her breath for being so careless, there were ways to cover ones scent. How did the woman not know such a simple thing?

"Why the long faces? It is just a game after all."

He was gone before Anna could retort. She looked to Maester Luwin with worry. She needed her brothers to be safe, and if they found them she would kill every Ironborn she could so they could run again. No one would touch her brothers.

"The only game is when I shove a sword through your heart, Greyjoy."

Anna knew the Maester heard her but she did not care, her anger was winning. She kicked her horse to go, and soon she caught up to the bastard Prince.

When they reached the farm house Anna felt a pit form in her stomach, she knew nothing good would come of this. She dismounted her horse and stood beside Maester Luwin. The Ironborn were swarming the house, the hounds no longer barking, and their were children screaming. Anna worried deeply, she did not like the way Theon held himself, something bad was to come.

"Find the scent again."

The hounds had lost her brothers, maybe Osha was not as idiotic as she seemed. Anna just hoped that her skills had not put the family of the farm in danger. She knew her brother Bran would not enter the farm, she knew he was aware of the risk it would place upon the family, he had been taught well.

"Theon, you lost them we can turn back. You don't need them, I have the most worth to you."

Anna tried to place a calming hand upon his shoulder but the man just jerked it off.

"My men are ready to consider me a fool, I will not stop until those boys are found. You must have known they were leaving, you should have went with them." She knew he was right, she should have left with her brothers. "When I find them, Anna, I promise you..."

"You promise me what? Are you going to kill them? You don't want to know the hell that you bring upon yourself if you do, Greyjoy."

Anna was inches from him but his eyes were not on her they were on whoever stood behind her. Theon did not say a word to her, he just turned away as someone was dragged in by his men. It was an old man, no doubt the owner of the farm. He was yet another face she should have remembered but it slipped through her fingers.

"Where are the Stark boys?"

"I do not know, my Lord."

Anna almost reached for the dagger when Theon punched the helpless man in the face. She would not allow him to continue his atrocious.

"Theon stop it. None this of this makes you strong, it makes you weak. You let your men control you, let..."

"My Lord, I think I found something."

Anna was cut off by the cruel Dagmer, who captured Theon's attention. She went to the old man, offering him help of the ground. She apologized for the pain he was in, and told him that it would soon pass. Her own pain had begun to pass as she stood in the farm, she did not doubt it was due to her rage boiling inside of her. Once she helped the man up she was greeted with Theon in her face.

"You and Maester Luwin are going back to Winterfell. My men will take you."

Anna eyed Theon with suspicion, she did not understand his sudden change. He had forced her to come with him, and now he was sending her back but the look in his eye answered some questions.

"Theon don't do this." Maester Luwin spoke as he was dragged away.

"Theon, if you have any love left me. If there is any small part of you that has ever cared for me don't do whatever it is you are planning. Your men don't care about you, they don't care if you're honorable but I do. I know you, don't do something you will regret."

Her voice was calm, but the fire in her eyes was true. She did not know what he was planning to do, but if he hurt her brothers she would end him. As the man dragged her away she locked eyes with him one more time.

"If you kill my brothers, Theon Greyjoy, there is no saving you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little different, I wanted to show what was going on with Robb and Bran briefly. I have also decided after much thinking that story may go AU at a certain point, maybe. Thank you for all the follows and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, or A song of Ice and Fire. I own Anna. Lyrics from Safe and Sound by civil wars.**

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _when I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light."_

 **Chapter 6: There is no going back now.**

 **Robb**

"Tell your son to give pardon to any Ironborn that surrender and agrees to return home." Roose Bolton tried to argue with him. "Except for Theon Greyjoy, he has betrayed our cause and he has turned his back on us. You will bring him to me so I may kill him myself, if not, I want his head."

Robb Stark was going to have Theon Greyjoy's head, and he would prefer to take it himself. His anger was fueled by more than the taking of his home. He had received word from his sister, a short letter that spilled secrets she had held for years. He did not blame her, he did not condemn her, she was his sister. He lay the blame on Theon, he was the man, he should have spoken to Robb as a man. Theon was a man without honor, and Robb had to wonder if the man ever had any.

Anna had loved Theon Greyjoy for years, and Robb was not blind. He had seen the warning signs, he had seen the looks between the two. He never wanted to address it, never wanted to accept what was right in front of him. He loved his twin, Anna was his other half. They been together almost every minute of their short lives, annoying each other, and loving each other. No man would have ever been good enough for her, and Theon Greyjoy would defiently never be good enough.

He had not told his mother of the letter he had received she had enough on her plate. She let the King Slayer go, leaving Robb with no choice but to keep her under guard. She was no longer his mother but a prisoner for treason. Everyone was betraying him and he was stuck in the middle. He wanted to be home, he should have been home. He tried to save his father and failed, but he continued to fight to save everyone else. He longed to be innocent again, sparring with Jon in the courtyard. He longed for the day were he would play with Anna, they would laugh as their pups tried to kill each other.

He needed her to be safe, he told Roose Bolton that his son was to make sure his siblings were safe at any cost. His brothers, his twin, were the priority. He would get his revenge once his family was safe. He could only hope they could hold out a little longer.

He knew his siblings were strong, he knew they were fighters but he did not know what was taking place in the halls of his home. He knew Rodrik Cassel was dead, a public execution. He did not doubt his brothers had witnessed the act, and he did not doubt Anna had tried to stop it. The image sent fire into his blood, he could only imagine what his sister was doing. She was no doubt fighting her hardest to keep them safe. She loved Theon, he knew that now, but he knew she loved her family more. He had to believe that she too would not betray him, that she would not let her love win her over. She was his twin, she had to believe that mattered more than the love for the traitor.

If not, he would lose yet another person he trusted.

* * *

 _"No one can hurt you now,come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"_

 **Bran.**

 _Brandon Stark,_

 _You were named after a very valiant man, a very brave and honorable man. Our Uncle Brandon died trying to saving his father, and his sister. You need to borrow that bravery, you need to be brave. I don't know what is to come, but no matter what you are a Stark. You are just as brave, and honorable as anyone of our blood. Never give up fighting, I know you won't. You are the strongest boy I know. I love you Bran, I love you very much. When Theon is gone from here everything will be back to the way it was, I will see you soon._

 _Anna._

Bran held the letter in his hand, his sister had written it before she knew of their plan. She had told him to be brave before he ran away like a scared child, but she knew of that. She knew that they were escaping and yet she stayed behind. He wanted to go back for her, he had to, but he could not because he could not walk. He had to be carried, if he was better he could have saved her.

They were in the crypt, he was close enough to hear her screams. Osha said they were dead, that everyone thought they were dead. so they hid in the crypts. They hid among the dead, among the ghosts of his family. Even buried deep under the ground Bran could swear he heard his sisters screams. He knew she was breaking, knew their death would have killed her spirit. He also knew she was strong, built like her father and mother, she would rise again.

He cursed Theon Greyjoy for what he had done, cursed him for killing the innocent farmers children. But he too was partly to blame for the death of the children. He cursed Greyjoy for going back on his honor, for betraying their family and for hurting his sister. Bran was young but he was not stupid. He had seen Theon once kiss his sister, it was wen he could still climb. He never told a soul, he knew what would have happened, and he did not doubt the betrayal was hurting Anna more than he knew.

"He is going to pay."

Bran did not know if anyone was listening to him, it was just him, Rickon and Hodor in the dark. Osha had gone to fetch food, they had not dared the first night. He spoke only to himself in the dark without his wildling friend.

"I want mother."

"I know, Rickon, we will see her soon. I promise."

"Anna promised too and she isn't even here."

Bran just pat his brother upon the head. He knew Anna wasn't there, he knew his mother wasn't there. He knew father was dead, he knew his brother fought in a war, and his other sisters were held captive. Bran was aware of everything that going on around them, but he could not change any of it. He was eleven, he was helpless. All he could do is try. All he could do was try and be brave for Rickon, and for Anna. He would avenge what ever harm fell to her, even if he himself could not do it. He knew Robb would, he knew Robb would save them all.

* * *

Theon.

He screams would ring through Winterfell for the decades to come, and as she screamed the wolf of hers began to howl with her. He had to have her dragged from the courtyard after she butchered four of his men. Some how she had managed to get a dagger and stash it in her boot. When she was shown the bodies, she managed to kill four of his men before anyone could stop her.

When he found her in her chambers she was facing the door with a deadpan look upon her face. She did not speak, did not move, but when he came close to her he could see the dried tears upon her face.

It was not until Theon pulled Anna into his arms that she made any sound. It was a wretched sound, one that would be burned into his ears for years to come. She was screaming, a blood curdling scream that broke his heart. He wanted to tell her the truth, wanted to tell her they weren't her brothers but he didn't. He held her, and rocked her in his arms.

She cursed his name, cursed his house and threatened to burn his home into the sea. She threatened to kill him in his sleep, she promised to never carry his children and with each word Theon knew he had gone too far. Dagmer had told him it would bee a good idea, fake the deaths of the Stark boys, it would gain the support of his men. He regretted killing the farmers boys, and the rest of the lot. He killed them all just to cover up a sick little lie.

"You didn't have to, you didn't have to kill them." She pushed him from her, and in his shock he almost fell from her bed. "You bastard, you bastard. Those were my brothers, my blood. I lied to them for years for you, lied to everyone. My father died never knowing that his daughter had found the love of her life, my brothers died at the hands of a man who I wanted to marry."

He did not say a word he just let her speak, he knew she was right.

"I should have killed you and I couldn't. Now everything you have done is on my hands. Ser Rodrik, my brothers, they are all on my hands. All because I thought there was some hope left, some sliver of love inside of you, but I was wrong. My love for you cost me something I didn't intend to pay. I never thought my siblings would pay the price for my folly, for my idiocy."

"Anna.."

"No, you don't get to speak you don't get to talk. You have done enough. You have killed my innocent, little brothers. My innocent sweet little brothers. I hate you. I hate you."

She fell into his arms, and she cried. She laid in his arms, without a real word. She just stayed there. He held her until she finally fell asleep, her sobbing giving way to slumber.

* * *

When his sister arrived the following day he dragged Anna from her chambers, his sister was belittling him about the children. Telling him he had screwed himself out of the North but that was not true, he had Anna. The hall was empty,save Yara, when they entered it. Anna dragged her feet the whole way, cursing his name. But she had no strength in her, he could see it on her face.

"Yara, meet my future wife, Anna Stark."

"So you kill the babes, but keep the bitch."

Theon did not like the tone in his sister's voice. She had been nice to him when she told him to leave, spoke of their mother and now her voice had turned sour again.

"Bitch?" Anna stood on her own accord next to Theon, he could see a strength growing back in her. "Don't speak of me or my brothers, you cunt. This is all your damn fault, you and bastard king father. Should have stayed on your island, bitch, your God can't save you here."

Theon did not expect the words to come from Anna's mouth, she was wild but he had never heard her use such language. His surprise came again as Anna launched herself toward his sister knocking her to the ground.

"I will fucking kill you, you bitch." Anna hit Yara in the face, and Theon could see the look of pain on Anna's face. He was sure she had never punched anyone before. "It's your fault they are all dead, you bitch. It's all your fault."

Theon pulled Anna off his sister before anymore damage could be done. When Yara stood up, Theon watched her wipe blood from her lip. He expected Yara to hit Anna back, to say something harsh back but she just looked at Theon.

"Seems like you got yourself a wild one."

"Don't talk about me like I am not here, you bitch. I swear I will kill you, I will burn your life to the ground. You took him from me, and gave me back a monster. I loved your brother when you and your father fucking forgot about him. He was the love of my life, you bitch. You fucking ruined him."

"I just helped my brother become who he truly always was, little girl. He is Ironborn,it's in his blood."

Theon had to drag Anna from the Hall, her yelling filling the halls of Winterfell. He deposited her back in her room before he went to find his own peace of mind. His soon to be wife had finally fallen into madness and he was to blame. She would have been better if he had not broken her, if he had told her the truth of her brothers he did not doubt she would have felt better. He could not risk her telling the men, he could not risk his lie coming out. Theon found himself wandering the courtyard, his mind full.

* * *

He could tell her the truth, and run the risk of losing everything or he could continue with the plan to keep Winterfell. Yara was urging him to return home, trying to convince him to join her back at the sea. But the sea was not his home, the sea had not been his home in many years. His home was the stone walls of Winterfell, the hot springs, the Wolfswood, and the girl who lay screaming in her chambers. Anna was his home, the Starks were his home, and he ruined it. He let his desire for acceptance in his family cloud his judgment. He let his desperate desire to marry Anna ruin him. He knew if he went back to camp without ships he would never win her, but taking her home was a sure fire way to get her to marry him. He just had not factored in her wolf spirit.

She had dealt with his infidelity, and his lack of saying I love you. She allowed it to be a secret, she lied to her family for him. What had he done for her in return? He had taken her home, and in her eyes, murdered her brothers. She was right, he was a monster. He had become the very thing he hated. In his walk Theon found his way to the Godswood, a place he never belonged. A place where his prayers would go without answer. But even so he found his way to the Heart tree in the middle of the wood, the tree Lord Stark would sit at for hours. The tree where he would watch the woman he loved pray for her family. He knew she was strong in her faith, and for a moment he thought of letting her from her room to pray. He was sure she would wish to pray for Robb, and even Theon thought of praying for his forgotten brother.

"I never thought I would find you here." It was his sister's voice again.

"Leave me, Yara, I do not wish to deal with you."

But he did not hear her feet retreat, but instead she drew closer.

"Your woman busted my lip open brother." He did not care. "She really loved you once didn't she? Did you love her too?"

Theon did not feel the desire to answer his sister, it was none of her concern if he loved Anna. He continued to stare at the old Weirwood tree, sadness creeping into his long since stone heart.

"I doubt you did, she must have been another conquest for you. I mean if you loved her why would you take her home, take her hostage, kill her brothers, betray her family and try to fuck your own sister."

"Shut your mouth." Theon had fire in his eyes. "You don't speak on matters you don't understand. I am not that little babe who stopped screaming and smiled at you. I am not the same brother you lost when I was taken away, I am trying to be but I am not Yara. I do love her, more than you could ever understand and I ruined it for you and for father."

"Leave Winterfell, come with me home. Give this time to calm down, and then come find her again. I am giving you my advice as a woman, and this will be the only time you get it."

Theon did not say a word to her, he watched his sister walk away. He knew she was right, he knew he could go home with her. He could not hold Winterfell forever, not with twenty men, not even with a marriage to Anna. He could return to the sea, return the Iron Islands and await his assent to King. But he would lose Anna forever if he just left, he knew she would never find a way to forgive him. She watched him murder a man as she begged him not to, he had shown her the burnt bodies of her little brothers. There was no salvaging what was left of their love. He could run away like a coward or live out the last of his days being the man she thought he had become. At least if he stayed in Winterfell he could be near her, be with her for a few more weeks.

Theon left the Godswood, his stone heart heavy in his chest. He was so torn between being the Ironbron Prince and being her Theon Greyjoy. He had gone too far to go back, somethings could not be taken back. He walked through the courtyard, his sister's men lingering around no doubt getting ready to ride out. He ignored everyone and made his way to her chambers, dismissing the guards outside the door.

"Anna."

When he entered he saw her sitting at the edge of her bed. She was looking down at her hands, which were bloody.

"Anna, what did you do?"

Theon rushed to her, taking her hands in his. He knew it was her blood this time, and he held her hands lightly. She winced as he touched her knuckles which were raw, bloody and no doubt broken. He knew it was not from punching his sister once and as he looked around the room he found the red blood on her stone wall.

"Anna." But she did not speak. "Anna, look at me."

She did not look at him, and Theon felt his worry grow. He never wanted her to be hurt, it was his job to protect her. Theon Greyjoy loved her, and he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. He failed her, over and over again.

"I was mad, I am mad,my love, I have gone mad." Her voice was soft.

"I am going to get Maester Luwin, just don't move."

As he went to leave her felt her slippery hand upon his. He looked back at her, her blue eyes cold and dead.

"Why have you done this to me, Theon? Didn't you ever love me? Was I foolish, was I blind?"

He did not answer her, her words stung like Bran's had the night he took Winterfell. He did love her and she was not foolish. He was foolish, he was foolish to think he could have everything he wanted. Life did not work that way, and the Gods cursed him. It took him not time to find the Maester, and he sent the old man to Anna. Theon did not follow, he found himself in his chambers, the ones he once held as a ward of Winterfell. Sitting in his old bed he began to remember the first time he made love to her, the night he had taken her as his own.

She had been so afraid, she was barley fifteen at the time and she afraid of the pain. He remembered holding her after they made love, holding her as tears fell from her blue eyes. He remembered calming her down, holding her close and whispering he loved her. He never knew if she had heard him, but it was the one and only time he had told her such words. He regretted not telling her it more. He knew that soon he would never be able to say it to her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, they are amazing. Thank you for all the follows and favorites as well, they mean a ton. I hope you all like this chapter, it is one of my personal favorites so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own only Anna. Lyrics from I wish the best for you by Emerson Hart.**

* * *

 _"How long can we wait here to say goodbye_

 _the words once they are spoken_

 _are words we can't take back_

 _to where we were before things got in the way._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Gods forgive me.**

 **Anna**

The blood had long since stopped flowing, but the pain still continued. Anna knew she was foolish for hitting the wall, she knew she was foolish for losing her temper in such a way. She was foolish for trusting Theon Greyjoy not to kill her brothers, and she was foolish for letting him. She was foolish for letting him get inside her head, she was foolish for loving him. Anna knew she was to blame for the atrocity committed against her brothers, that was on her hands. She would never forgive herself, she should have gone with them, she could have protected them. She knew Theon Greyjoy and his bitch sister were to blame as well, and she would never apologize for her actions against her.

"Lady Anna."

Maester Luwin entered her chamber and for a moment she thanked Theon Greyjoy in her head. She knew if he had not sent the Maester she would have sat in her room with bloody hands for days. She had fallen into madness, completely. She was broken, her brothers were dead and she could not bring them back. When she had lost her father it was hard, it hurt her deeply, but she had Robb beside her. With the loss of Rickon and Bran she had no one beside her, her twin was leagues away in the Riverlands. He could not hold her this time, and the man who did hold her had been the one to break her.

"What have you done, Lady Anna?"

The Maester's voice was calming, it was a voice she knew well but even that could not calm the storm inside of her. She was devastated at the loss and she knew he had been too. When she was cutting open the flesh of the Iron born she heard the Maester's screams. She was sure all of Winterfell could hear the two of them, screaming as the bodies of her brothers were hung above the gates.

"I let the wolf out of me."

Anna winced as the Maester began to wash the blood from her hands using water she had in her room. Once the blood was gone from her hands she could see how raw her hands had become, the knuckles on her hands red and swollen. The Maester made a disapproving sound as he began to apply a poultice to her wounds, before he wrapped her hands.

"You must be more careful, Lady Anna, I worry for you."

Anna was not worried for herself, not any longer. She had no reason to worry for herself, she had failed in keeping her brothers safe. She had promised them that no harm would come to them, she promised to protect them. How could she have been so foolish?

"I let them down, Maester Luwin, I should have gone with them." Her voice cracked.

"If you had gone your body would be hanging beside theirs."

Anna knew it was true, but she did not care. She belonged beside her brothers, she belonged with them. It was hard enough that she had lost her father, her sister was missing, one was held captive and now two of her brothers were dead. All she had left for certain was her mother, twin and half brother. She prayed a silent prayer that Jon was safe at the wall. She had not heard word from him in sometime, and she feared for his life as well.

"I will replace the bandages in a days time, until then get some rest."

Anna watched as the Maester went to leave but he stopped with his hand on the door. She could see there was something weighing heavily on the man's mind, something he wished to share. She did not bring it up, she just sat watching him. She knew if he wanted to tell her he would.

"You should convince Prince Theon to let you visit the crypts, my Lady. It may do you some good to be among your kin, even if they have long since past." His words were cryptic, his tone assertive.

Anna stared at the door when he left, his words lingering in her mind. She thought of visiting the crypts, of visiting the Godswood, she thought of going anywhere that was not her chambers. Anna feared that if she left her chamber it would only lead to the death of someone else, that was how it seemed to go for her. First Sir Rodrik, and then her brothers, no one was safe when it came to being close to her.

She decided when Theon came to her next she would ask him to let her go to the crypts, it would do her good to visit. When she was younger, she would visit the crypts monthly. She would take a single blue rose and bring it into the crypt, laying it upon her aunts tomb. She would do it again, she would find her peace among the dead.

It was hours before he came back, and when he entered her chambers Anna could see the worry etched on his face. Her heart caught in her throat, if he wasn't a killer she would have reached out and touched him. Had he not murdered her brothers she would find solace in him.

"Prince Theon, I was wondering if you would allow me to enter the crypts. Alone if you please."

She tried to keep her tone passive but she felt the poison she spit as she called him Prince. He was not a Prince to her.

"Anna.."

"It is all I ask of you, there are no weapons for me down there. I need to mourn my brothers properly and if you will not let me bury them, let me find my peace." Anna stood from her bed, pushing bile down in her mouth as she approached him. "Please, Theon, for me. I have not asked for anything."

She watched his dark eyes flash with compassion before all she saw was stone. She knew deep inside of him, her Theon still lived. He took her hands in his, looking over the bandages.

"For an hour, and if I find you have run away I can not promise your safety."

Anna wanted to hug him but she did not, she stood tall. She bowed her head to the man before.

"Thank you, Theon, thank you."

He insisted on escorting her, and she did not argue. They walked first to the glass gardens, Anna silently wishing for the old days back. The times when their walks were anything but innocent and the times when their hearts shared more than hate. When she found the rose she was looking for it was easy for her to take a single one, thankful that someone had continued to keep the garden going. He took her as far as the entrance to crypts, she knew he found no need to enter them. No one felt as if they belonged in them, only the blood of the Starks found comfort in the cold, dreary place.

"Anna."

He took her free hand in his gently before she could open the door to the tombs. She looked back at him with curiosity.

"I am sorry, I really am."

He left her with that and she wished to spit in his face again. She wished to punch him or stab him, but she wished to forgive him. She knew she could never forgive him for murdering her brothers, but she knew he was sorry. She knew somewhere inside of him he was truthful.

* * *

She lit a torch in the entry way before she made her way down into the darkness, it was cold and damp but it did not bother her. She felt dead already, she felt as if it was where she belonged, among the corpses of her dead kin. She walked deeper until she found the statue she sought, her namesake. She placed the rose upon the out stretched hand of her Aunt's statue. She was rumored to be beautiful, and Anna did not doubt it. Arya looked like their Aunt and if that was true than Anna did not doubt the rumors of her beauty. Arya would grow up to beautiful, she always knew that much.

"Aunt Lyanna, I know your spirit is locked inside this tomb and I am sure you don't hear when I speak but I am going to pretend for a moment you do. I am alone in Winterfell now, all our blood is gone. My brothers are dead, innocent children, slayed by a man I once called my love. I know you died for love, and I know my time will come and I will perish by love. Why does love cost us all those we call family?"

Anna stopped speaking when a footstep echoed through the crypts. She looked to see if anyone had entered but she could see no one, and she doubted Theon would come looking for her. She knew she had not been in the crypt more than ten minutes. She stood silent waiting for another sound but she heard none, until a voice cut through the silence.

"Are you alone?" It was barley a whisper.

"I believed I was until this moment." Her eyes were still upon her Aunt's face.

"Come deeper, leave your torch where it sits. Be silent."

Anna did as the whisper asked, and she followed it deeper into the depths of her family's grave. The dark shape led the way before her, and even in the darkness of the crypt she knew her way. She would play in the crypts with Arya, and the children of Winterfell. She spent many a time in the darkness. As she went deeper the shadow before her disappeared, and the first thing to catch her eye was a flash of yellow. _Summer._ And as torch was lit her thoughts were confirmed, curled at the feet of a boy was her brother's direwolf, Summer.

"Bran." Her voice was choked, she was seeing a ghost. "What kind of madness have I slipped into?"

"It's not a madness, sister, it's me." His voice was silent as Osha too stepped from the shadows.

Anna stood still her body frozen, her body glued to the stone floor. She started to laugh, a silent broken kind of laughter.

"Anna." Her brother's voice was soft. "Anna.."

She ran to him, he was only a foot from her but she ran to him. She fell to the floor beside her brother and pulled him to her. She held him, her body shaking.

"I thought you were dead, I saw the body and I thought he had killed you."

Osha was pulling Anna to her feet, yanking her from her brother.

"Rickon is further in, come on."

Anna ran ahead while Osha picked Bran up in her arms, she had to see him. She made her way through the dark, deeper until she came upon a lit area. Rickon sat with his back to her, he was playing with Shaggydog.

"Rickon." Her brother turned at the sound of her voice, and ran to her. "Oh my sweet."

As she held her brother in her arms she felt his tears hit her shoulder. The young boy was crying, and she felt herself cry as well. She held him tight, unable to let him go. Soon Osha, and Bran joined them.

"Anna, you are going to stay with us right?"

Anna put the young one down as he spoke. She knelt down to his level, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I can not, love, but I am so glad you are safe." She ran her fingers through his hair, her bandages making the task uneasy.

"What happened to your hands, did he do that?"

Anna turned from the youngest child to her brother Bran. She could see the fire in his eyes, a fire she had seen in Robb's all too often. He would grow up to be very much like her twin.

"No, Bran, I did it to myself. I was very sorrowful, and angry over the thought of him murdering you. I lost myself for a few moments."

"I heard you screaming, I am sorry we couldn't come forward. If he knew.."

"Bran, I understand. If Maester Luwin had not sent me here I would never have known, knowing you are alive is all that matters to me."

Anna took Bran's hands in her own, as Rickon curled up next to her. She knew she could not stay long, she knew Theon would be back soon to get her. Her brothers needed to remain a secret, a secret to everyone.

"You loved him, didn't you? I saw you kiss once, a long time ago, I never told."

"Do not worry yourself with such things, brother, just worry about this little one." Anna ran her hand over Rickon's head. "You must be brave now, and strong. I believe in you, Bran. You will reach mother, and Robb, I have faith."

Bran looked at her deeply, his eyes full of emotions. She knew he would worry for her, and she would worry for him. They were blood, they were kin, and worrying for one another is what they have always done. She looked to Summer, and ran her hand over the wolf's fur.

"Summer, you will keep them safe. I know you will." She looked from the wolf, to the spearwife. "Thank you Osha for everything, you kept them safe and you thought wisely bringing them down here."

Anna knew Theon would never dare to enter so deep into the crypt, he knew it was not his place. He never belonged among the dead Starks, he knew that much. Even Jon would rarely seek the solace of the crypts, he never saw himself as a Stark but to Anna and her siblings he was. Jon Snow was her blood, and he belonged in Winterfell, and he belonged as a Stark.

"I must go now, loves, I can not risk your safety."

Anna kissed Bran upon the head and hugged Rickon close to her. She stood as her brothers watched her, sadness filling her. She did not wish to leave them, but leaving with the knowledge of their safety warmed her. Her madness would fade, knowing that the bodies upon the gates were not her brothers. She did not allow Osha to walk her out instead she found her way once more in the dark. When she reached the statue of her Aunt once more, she stopped.

"Blessed be the Gods of Old."

Anna ran her hand over the face of her Aunt, a silent tear running down her cheek. Anna had not lost her brothers to love, but she knew this was just the beginning of her journey. He had killed Ser Rodrik and two innocent children, and even those deaths could not be forgiven.

"Anna, it is time."

His voice echoed the empty halls, and Anna took one look back down into the darkness. She whispered her goodbye before she went to meet the man outside.

* * *

Theon had followed her back to her chambers, and he did not leave her alone, he locked himself inside with her. She took a seat upon the bed, refusing to look him in the eye. She could not tell him she knew the truth, if he found out he would no doubt kill them.

"Anna, I want to talk about your brothers."

She sat frozen, her hands upon her lap. He couldn't know, she had been so careful.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, you murdered them. My sweet little brothers, who had done nothing but look up to you. You saved Bran's life once, and I remember it. I remember what you did, and now you've taken him from us."

She did not cry, she did not have any tears left to shed over her fake dead brothers. She would mourn the dead children, the ones who had no name, when she had a private moment. They were not her kin but they were innocent children.

"Anna, they.."

"Silence, I don't want to hear it Theon." She looked at him with fire.

He was going to tell her the truth, she could hear it in his tone. She would not allow him that solace,she would not let him ease his own pain. She wanted him to know what it felt like to hurt, to know he had broken the one woman who loved him without condition. She knew it was wrong, it was without honor, but she did not care. She had spent days mourning her brothers, she had wept, and let herself slip into madness. She would not allow him to find peace.

"When must we marry?" She changed the subject.

"As soon as possible, my love."

He reached his hand out to her, but she did not take it. She looked upon him with hate, and she knew she could not keep that hate forever. He had gone too far, but love was love. Could Lyanna stop loving Rhaegar for the deaths of her blood? She doubted her Aunt had died without love for the Targaryen in her heart.

"Will you demand we share a chamber? Will I be forced to carry your children?"

She sounded as if it would be a fate worse than death.

"Anna, I do not wish to force you to do anything, I.."

"You can't truly force me any longer can you, you have killed my brothers. What reason now do I have to marry you?" She questioned.

She let her voice show her emotions, let him see what he had done.

"Your life suppose, if I could kill you that is." He looked at her and took his hands in hers. "Anna I.. I .."

She let him hold her broken hands, she let his touch linger as he stuttered. She had never known Theon Greyjoy to stutter upon anything. His tongue was made of silver, and he could make you believe any lie he wished to tell you. If you didn't know him of course. If you didn't know his eyes told all the truths, then you would believe everything he said.

"You could kill me, if you wanted to, I believe it."

"I couldn't, I could never kill you." One hand left hers and founds it way to cup her face. "I have hurt you enough, you should go and never come back. Leave and don't look back at Winterfell, Robb's men will be here soon and we will all perish."

Anna found herself leaning into his touch,as his thumb ran across her lip. She found a solace in his dark eyes, but she found pain there as well. He was serious, he knew when Robb's men came it would be the end for them.

"You wish me to flee? Why let me go when you killed them?"

"Because I am foolish, and because you are not them. I should have let them live, I should have let you all go a long time ago."

His hand still rested on her face, and their eyes clashed together. Anna felt herself leaning forward, felt her body being drawn in to him. He had shown her a weakness for the first time since he had taken her home, shown her a true weakness. She remembered the man she knew for just a moment.

"Theon." Her voice was a whisper before his lips met hers.

Anna did not fight the kiss, she let herself give in as his other hand also cupped her face. His lips tasted of salt and even far from the sea she felt as if the sea was kissing her. She closed her eyes, and let herself get lost in him for a moment. The kiss did not last as long as she wished it to.

"I can't."

"Just shut up, just shut your mouth."

She kissed him, and soon he was kissing her back. It was not innocent, it was not simple, they both held a fire inside of them. Anna kissed him with hatred, she kissed him hard enough to bruise his lips. She knew he was surprised, she was surprised in herself, but she did not care. Soon her arms were around him and she found herself straddling his lap as he sat.

"Anna." Her name came from his lips in a gasp.

"Just shut up."

Her lips found his again, and it took him a moment to let go. His hands reached for her hips and his tongue pushed inside her mouth. Anna let herself forget, let herself erase everything he had done. Her brothers were alive, and he was a murderer but for a moment she would let it go. She would let everything go for just a moment.

Theon picked Anna up and laid her onto the bed. Anna looked up at him her body flushed and for a moment she went to open her mouth, she went to curse him but she didn't. She watched as he rid himself of his breeches, and tunic. He stood before her naked, and she let her eyes roam his body. Her eyes eventually landed back on his face, and once more a subtle smirk reached his lips.

"Like what you see, my Lady?" His voice was husky, his tone filled with lust.

"Maybe." Anna hated herself for a moment.

He was on her a minute, tugging at her dress with fervent hands. He wanted her naked, and she knew it would take him no time at all. She knew he was skilled in removing clothes, and for a moment she wondered how many women of Winterfell he had fucked in his time. How many servants had he had in his bed since he had taken her home? She dared not dwell on those thoughts when his lips met her bare breast. His kissed, licked and sucked on the mounds of flesh, leaving her mouth to fall open in pleasure. She was naked before him, physically and emotionally. She let herself lay bare for him.

His lips continued down from her breasts, lower until he reached her womanhood. She felt her body flush, felt her face fill with heat. His tongue ran over her flesh, ran over the sensitive flesh. Anna wanted scream, she wanted to call his name but she did neither. She shut her eyes tight as his tongue and lips continued to make her feel overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Anna, look at me." He was hovering over her, and she knew what came next. "Do you really want this, because if not I won't do it."

She remembered those exact words, the exact look on his face, he had said them when he had taken her for the first time. She let herself smile for a moment, the memory so vivid in her mind.

"Shut up." She knew if he continued to question she would deny him, she knew she should deny him.

She was granting herself a moment of weakness, a moment of passion, with the enemy. With the bastard who came into her home, threatened everyone she loved and who would have killed her brothers given the chance. She could hate herself in the morning, she would hate herself in the morning.

"I love you, Anna Stark, I always have."

She meant to say something, she opened her mouth to say something, but only a moan left her lips as he pushed himself inside of her. She felt like she was starved, like she had been denied food for days. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper into her center and she let her lips crash onto his. They kissed with a hunger as he continued to bury himself deeper inside of her, thrusting hard and fast. Anna lost herself in him, let her mind remain completely empty.

When he pulled himself from her, she felt almost empty. She did not say a word at first as they both laid naked breathing heavy in the bed. She did not reach for him like she would normally, she just laid staring at the grey ceiling. It was not until he made a move that she spoke.

"Stay?" She asked silently as he dressed.

" I can't, I still think you should leave. You should be gone by the morning."

She watched him dress, her body felt as if it would break down, she felt like she could cry. She didn't, she knew she couldn't, he was not worth her tears. Not anymore. She watched him dress, watched him look at her once more before he was gone.

"Gods forgive me." She whispered as the sound of a horn broke through her silence.

* * *

 _"You,me_

 _why can't we see there is more to love then we'll ever know_

 _Sometimes you're closer when your letting go."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: This isn't the best chapter, but it's a set up for what is to come. Anna is in for quite the journey with Ramsey Bolton, and Robb is as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, I own only Anna. Lyrics from Skyfall by Adele.**

 _"This is the end_

 _hold your breath and count to ten_

 _feel the earth move and then_

 _hear my heart burst again"_

 **Chapter 8: What is dead may never die.**

 **Theon**

The horn blew for days, and he could no longer enjoy the memories had shared in Anna's bed. His doom was coming, Winterfell was surrounded. He had seen the banners, he knew the banners. Robb Stark had sent Lord Bolton's men for him, and knew that nothing good would come to him. The flayed men banners were just a reminder of what that house had once been, but Theon knew that not every house gave up their tactics. The Iron born never did.

He had tried to get Anna to leave, but she would not. He knew that no harm would come to her, that no Bolton man would dare hurt their King's twin. Anna was the damned Princess of the North, the solider who fought beside them and the woman who cared for the innocent. She was like a beacon for the northerners, and no one would dare harm her. He did not want her caught up in the battle, he did not wish to risk his men harming her.

No help was coming, his sister was gone, and his father had not sent word. Theon was alone with what remained of his twenty men, he was alone and out numbered. The Maester only served to remind him of his failure, to remind him of what he had done. He knew he had betrayed Robb, taken Winterfell and made a mess of everything. He was not dim, he had known what he did.

"This was your home, Lord Stark made it so."

"My captors where quite good to me, you have a way of always reminding me, old man." But he knew the man was right, the Starks were good to him. The only family would have kept by him. "Constantly reminded that I was lucky, and I was to be grateful that I had been ripped from my home."

Theon knew it could have been worse growing up in Winterfell but in the madness of the horn he found no solace in it. He had met Anna, grown to be a brother to Robb, and learned to be honorable but that was the past. He had made his bed, he had forsaken those who helped him, and he would now fight his battle alone.

"Theon, I serve Winterfell, I serve which ever Lord holds this castle. You should leave, take a secret passage out of Winterfell, escape while you can still keep your head."

"Where am I going to run to, Maester? I will never reach the Iron Islands, and even if I do I will be nothing more than a coward."

Theon knew he was already the shame of his family, they did not see him as their own kin. They had no faith in him, no belief in him and yet he fought for them. He was willing to leave the woman he loved for his father's cause, he was willing to do anything for his father to love him again. He sat the chair ashamed, he was already a coward.

"Go North, and take the black. Robb can not execute you there."

Jon Snow would kill him before he ever got to take the oath. Not that Theon would want to take such a vow, he would never be able to marry, have children or love a woman again. He had taken Winterfell to marry Anna, and taking the black would make it so he never could. He would lose her, not that he hadn't already lost her. She had not left Winterfell, but it had not meant that she spoke to him. After they made love, after the Bolton men appeared, Anna stopped speaking to him. She would not leave her chamber.

"At the wall you can start a new life, all your crimes would be forgiven."

"I have done a lot of them, haven't I? I have done things I had never imagined myself doing."

He had murdered innocents, tried to force a woman to marry him, he had betrayed Robb, and he broken every oath he had sworn to him. He had been a sworn brother to Robb, a man who would fight beside him until the war was over, and yet he had betrayed that.

"You are not the man you are pretending to be, Theon Greyjoy, we can see that."

"But I have gone too far to be anyone else. Go fetch Anna, drag her here if you must, we need to speak."

He would make her leave, he would force her into one of the secret tunnels and send her back south. He would tell her that the boys were alive and she would need to find them. He knew what would come after their talk, he knew he would fight and die like an Iron born man should. He was ready for it to be the last time he would see her and he was ready to say goodbye to the woman.

Theon's thoughts all faded when she entered his chamber. Her blue eyes held nothing but darkness and her lids were heavy, she had not slept. He did not blame her, he too had not slept, the constant sound of the war horn was meant to keep them all awake.

"What is it, Prince Theon?" Her voice was cold, and dead.

"You are leaving. Go through the hidden passages, find a way from here."

Her eyes met his and he saw a pleading look flash in her eyes. Was she pleading for him?

"This is my home, and I will not leave it to you. The men outside these gates will not harm me."

She was so certain, so sure of herself. He did not fear for the men outside, as much as the men inside.

"Anna.."

"Silence, I do not wish to hear what you have to say." He had longed for some kind of kindness. "I am going now, you are the one who should flee, my brother will have your head."

He knew as she turned her back to him that the thought of it had killed her. He knew she loved him, and he knew that she did not want him to be dead.

"I doubt he will get the chance."

He watched her leave, watched as her hand rested on the door handle just a moment too long. She did not leave, instead she locked the chamber door turning back to him. Her blue eyes no longer looked dead, instead they held a fire once more. She closed the distance between them and rid herself of her dress. Anna stood before him naked, her pale skin glowing in the candle light. He reached a hand out to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"You gave this up, gave me up. I just wanted you to see one last time what you should have fought for."

She went to turn from him, but he grabbed her, he pulled her naked body against him. He saw her shiver from the metal of his armor but he did not care, he held her.

"I never gave you up, never. And when I die tomorrow, when I fight and die, you must remember that."

"All I will remember is the bodies of my little brothers hanging above the gates of my home, burnt and dead because of you. I will remember Ser Rodrik and I how begged you not to. Those are the people I will remember, those are the things I will remember."

She pulled herself from him, and dressed quickly. He stood there not stunned by her words but they felt like a dagger in him. He was right when he told the Maester he had gone too far to ever be the old Theon again. He would never be the ward, never be the one the Starks trusted, he had burnt that bridge.

"You should run Theon, and don't ever look back. Don't go home, don't go south, find some where to hide." Her voice held more emotion than his own. "If I ever see you again I will have to kill you, or try to, we both know this. The north remembers, and Winter is coming Theon, you should run."

"Why tell me to run when I meet my end tomorrow?"

She opened the door, and as she left she looked back at him her blue eyes just as he had remembered them long ago.

"Because, may the Gods forgive me, I still love you."

* * *

 **Anna.**

She awoke the next morning to the screaming of men, he had begun his battle speech. Anna dressed the actions of last night still weighing heavy on her mind. She had told him she loved him, it was her way of saying something in return for his own words. He had never once told her he loved her, she could not simply let it go without reply. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she pulled away, but he needed to suffer. She would seek lenience when they left Winterfell,she would convince Robb to send him to the Wall. Her brothers lived, but she feared her twin would not take her council

She was dressed and in the courtyard before his speech was even finished. The men eyed her with curiosity, and hatred as she stood to the side. Theon spoke with certainty, and he spoke of valor. He told the men of the songs they would sing of them, and the women who dream of them but none of it was true. They would be slaughtered by five hundred northern men who did not care of their stories or songs, it was a matter of honor for them. .

"What is dead may never die!" He was yelling, and his men chanted in return but as their eyes met, he fell to the ground.

Anna made a move forward but she quickly stopped herself, half the men had turned their gaze to her. She felt panic set in and she looked for a weapon of some kind, she knew the men outside would not hurt her but the Iron born were different. Her fears were calmed for a moment as Maester Luwin came into the courtyard rushing toward Theon. Anna had a hope for a moment until the cursed Dagmer drove a spear into his gut.

"Maester!" Anna ran forward and caught the man before he fell to the ground.

She glared up at Dagmer, she would enjoy slitting his throat. She looked for a weak man, someone she could strip a weapon from but before she could she was ripped from the Maester. The men grabbed her, securing her hands tightly behind her back.

"Let's go home."

She fought against the men who held her, she fought as she saw the Maester struggle to his feet and when her eyes saw the crypts she fought harder. Her brothers were down there, she had to get to them. Anna's fighting did no good, the men holding her were bigger than she was, and their grip was like irons. She continued to fight, but she watched with tears hidden in her eyes as her home went up in flames. She was dragged from Winterfell kicking and screaming as everything she had ever known was set ablaze. She would kill them all.

She took one last look at her knocked out lover, and cursed him. Her home, her family and everything else was his to take the blame for. She cursed herself as well, she should have fled, taken her brother from the crypts and fled. Instead she was dragged through the town and into the woods where five hundred northern men waited. At least, she would see her brother again.

The men she was dragged before held the banners of Roose Bolton, a man Anna had little love for. He was a loyal bannerman to her father, and her brother, but he unnerved her. She did not recognize as single man among them, and that brought her a small comfort. She found herself removed from the bounds of the men and she stood on her own.

"Here is the bitch, and the traitor." It was Dagmer who spoke, as she was shoved forward to the feet of the northern men. She did not fall. "Now we can go home?"

Anna was not going to let them go home, she would not allow the damned Iron born freedom to return to their home. Anna reached for the nearest man and snatched his sword. He was a northern man, and she doubted he would care. She turned on the Iron born and began to slice through them, she got through three of them before a voice cut through them all.

"That would be enough, Lady Anna."

She turned to the man who spoke. He was not a man she had seen before but she knew his eyes, she had seen his eyes before. She did not doubt he was the bastard of Roose Bolton, the son he had spoken of once before. His hair was a mess of dark curls and his features looked cold, but he wore a smile.

"Who are you to tell me it is enough? These men killed my brothers, and torched my home. Don't you tell me what is enough." Her voice was as cold as the winter's wind.

"I am the son of Roose Bolton, M'lady, I was sent here for you. I am sorry for the loss of your brothers, I regret we could not reach Winterfell in time." He spoke like a King, and she did not buy a word he said. "I know what you wish to do to these men, but the King has bid us to spare them, all but the traitor."

Robb was going to let every other man go, instead of vengeance, and just keep Theon. Anna was angered, and when the time came to approch her brother he would know her feelings. Her brother was offering pardon to those men, to the men who took their home and who burnt it.

"I understand, I understand." Anna dropped the sword, and the solider she stole it from quickly picked it back up. "When I see my brother I will speak to him of my indiscretion."

Anna eyed the dead bodies of the Iron born men, and it finally hit her she had murdered at least eight on her own. She murdered one the night they took Winterfell, four at the murder of her brother, and three when they dragged her before the north. She fought in wars, fought in battles, but she had never committed cold blooded revenge murder.

"We are taking you back to the Dreadfort, M'lady, your brother feels you need to be away from the war."

Once more Anna felt anger rise in her as the man spoke,the bastard son.

"No, I understand my brother is your King but I am not going to sit by the side. This is just as much my war as it is his." Anna felt herself stand tall. "I will go to Riverrun, and I will be with my family. Do you understand me?"

As Anna spoke she saw a smirk grace the Bastard Bolton's lips, and something about the spark in his eyes sent chills down her spine. He looked to his men, and as he went to open his mouth he stopped. Everyone turned back to where Winterfell burned and a flash of grey ran toward them all.

"Grey Heart, you are alright."

Anna had not seen her direwolf since she reached Winterfell, and she was thankful she was alright. She rubbed the small white heart upon the head of her wolf.

"So it is true you all have a direwolf pet." Bolton's bastard spoke.

"Yes, we do. This is Grey Heart, my pup."

Anna was thankful her wolf was alive, and she only hoped her brothers too escaped the burning of Winterfell.

"Lady Anna, one of my men will accompany you to the Dreadfort, we must stay behind and search for survivors."

"I would like to come, it is my home."

Anna was not going to leave until she knew her brothers were safe, she had seen the smoke was she dragged away she knew it was burning. She would ensure her brothers made it from the crypts safely.

"M'lady, I understand but you have been through enough. Allow my man to take you to the Dredfort, and on the morrow we will send word to your brother." The bastard approached her. "You will be with your family again, m'lady, I promise it."

Anna eyed him, she did not trust the glint in his grey eyes. He was a man she could not trust, he was not a Stark and he was not her blood. She had learned her lesson after trusting Theon, no one outside of her blood was to be trusted.

"A week, I will stay at the Dreadfort a week, after which I will leave for my family regardless of my brothers wishes."

Anna respected Robb but she could not believe he wished to keep her locked up in a northern fortress. She was a solider, and his sister, they fought together for the freedom of their sisters.

"As you wish, M'lady."

As Anna was put upon a horse she looked to the Iron born men, and the hooded Theon. She wondered what would become of her love. Would they kill him or send him to her brother? She prayed he was sent to her brother, she would send word once they reached the Dreadfort. She would make Robb understand he could not just kill Theon, not yet. Anna rode away with Grey Heart following behind, her eyes still trained on the smoke. She knew her brothers would escape, she had to believe they would make it from the rubble. She prayed to the Old Gods that they would find Robb and mother.

"What does Lord Bolton's son plan for the traitor?" She finally spoke up to the man with her.

"He is going to be sent to your brother, M'lady, he seeks to take his head."

Anna knew as much, she knew her brother would want vengeance but vengeance was always the way. She saw a war start over getting their family back but when her father died it became about revenge. Robb wanted to kill them all, and she understood, she too wanted to kill them all. But the war was killing their family, tearing them apart. She could not allow that, not any longer.

"If I were turn and go south, would you tell him?"

"I would , M'lady, I serve the King and his word is law."

She cursed her brother, and his words. She belonged with him, she belonged with family. They were everything to her, and she loved them. She would get back to them, she swore it. She kept her eyes ahead, no longer speaking to the Bolton man. She would stay a week and then she would find her brother. She would make him see reason, make him believe in her idea. She just prayed she did not get there to late to save Theon.

* * *

" _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _but you'll never have my heart_

 _let the sky fall_

 _when it crumbles_

 _we will stand tall."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I loved writing this chapter, it's something I really want to start doing more of. Because for as much as the story is about Anna and Theon it's about Anna and Robb too. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, or the novels A song of Ice and Fire series. I own Anna. Lyrics from Hey Brother by Avicii**

* * *

 _"Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover_

 _Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

 _oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

* * *

Chapter 9: After the blood dries.

Robb

Robb Stark held the raven in his grip, Roose Bolton standing sullen in the entrance of the room, Robb could not let the man see his weakness. The anger in him rose, he would burn the Iron islands to the ground, he would find Theon there and kill the man.

"Thank you for the news, Lord Bolton. I will be going with my mother to Riverrun for the funeral of my grandfather. I expect you will keep the garrison here in my absence."

Robb tried to keep his tone neutral but everything was falling apart. His home was burnt to the ground, everyone inside slaughtered and his siblings were missing. He had hope but he knew his hope only counted for so much. Anna was strong but he did not put anything past his traitorous friend.

"Of course, your grace."

Robb left him, and went in search of his mother. She had betrayed him, let the Kingslayer go, and he now would have to tell her three more of her children were missing. Robb cursed himself for letting Anna go, but he knew he had to do so. If she had not been in Winterfell he did not doubt they would have found the bodies of his brothers. Anna was strong,and she would have tried her best to save the boys. As he walked through Harrenhal Robb thought of the last time he saw her, the tension between them. He wished he could have held her once more, he wished he could have told her how proud he was to be her brother. She was the strong twin, she always had been. While he was screaming for revenge she was calm, and in private she broke. She was the better ruler, she should have been their Queen.

He found his mother sitting alone, irons on her wrists. She was a prisoner now, he had no choice in the matter. Catelyn Stark was his mother but she betrayed their cause, just as Theon had done. Her saving grace was the fact that she was his mother, no doubt his men would have had her killed if she was anyone else.

"Mother." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"My son."

He stood away from her, his body against the wall. He did not know how to tell her, he had comfort in his wife but his mother had no one left.

"Word has come from Riverrun." When her eyes met his, he knew. "I am sorry mother, grandfather has passed, fallen to his sickness."

She did not speak at first, tears welled in her eyes but she did not cry. She looked to him as her son, and he wished to hold her but he made no move. He was mourning his own.

"I had not seen him years, far too many to count. He was my father and I had not been with him."

Robb knew the feeling, his father had died and he could do nothing. He had ridden south with a host of men intent on saving him, but he failed. He knew the feeling.

"We will go to the funeral together, Lord Bolton will hold the garrison here in our stead."

"Will I be going to the funeral of my father with shackles on my wrists?"

Robb did not crack a smile or laugh at his mother's sour joke. His face held it's sullen look. He could not imagine how he would tell her. Her free children, the only free children she had, were gone. Disappeared into the night without a trace.

"What is it? What more news?"

"Word has come from Winterfell, Lord Bolton's son did not get there in time. The Iron born were gone when they arrived, the castle was burnt and everyone inside slaughtered." He watched the horror fill her face. "Bran, Rickon and Anna were no where to be found. They could have escaped mother, or Theon could have taken them home as hostages."

He had to believe that they were alright, he had to. He was fighting a war to save his other sisters, he had to believe that Anna and the boys were alright.

"Have you gotten any word or demands?"

"No, but Anna is strong she would not fail the boys. She would have died before letting harm come to them."

The thought had plagued his mind. Anna would have died for her blood, and he only had to hope Theon would not have allowed that. If the man had any love in his heart for Anna, Robb had to believe he did, then he would not allow his sister to die.

"No word for anyone? Not from Anna or Theon?"

"No.."

His mother stood and he made the move to embrace her. A silent tear fell from him, but he would not let anymore go. He would find them, he knew they were alive. Anna was his twin, he would know if she was dead, and he had not felt her die.

"I will find them mother, I promise you. He will pay for what he has done and our blood will be returned to us."

* * *

 _"Hey brother, do you still believe in one another_

 _Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?"_

* * *

Catelyn

She suffered upon hearing of her father, but her heard broke hearing of her children. Sansa lay in the hands of the Lannisters, Arya was missing, Bran, Rickon and Anna could not be found. She knew her children were strong but some were so young. Bran and Rickon had no place out in the wild, and she could only pray for their protection. She knew Robb was right, given the chance Anna would have died protecting them. She was always a stubborn child, in every way her namesake.

As she rode to Riverrun Catelyn was reminded of the day her twins came into the world. She had laid with her new husband and as he rode south she never imagined she carried his children inside of her. When she bore the first child, her crying son, she thought it was over but the pain began again. She bore another child, a girl who did not cry as she came from her mother and for a moment Cat worried for her child. But as they were both placed in her arms, they held her gaze, beautiful blue eyes and smiles were what she saw.

From the moment of their birth the two could not be pulled apart. Catelyn had watched them grow together, and would always find herself smiling at them. Though Robb had been the one to come from her crying he had grown cold over the years, grown serious like his father. Anna was different, the girl always wore a smile and she could always be found laughing. She was a light, and she brought out the best in Robb. Catelyn could only pray that they would find their way back together, they needed each other.

"M'lady may I help you?"

They had taken a break upon the road, and Catelyn began to make a wreath of the Seven for her children. She would make one for each of them, keeping them protected and safe from harm. She had made one for Bran while sitting at his bedside, and now she had to make ones for the rest of her children.

"You can't." Catelyn did not find herself in favor of Talisa, her son's Queen. "Only a mother can make them for her children."

Her hands shook as she made them, tears hiding behind her blue eyes, she did not cry. She rarely cried in the presence of strangers, it was a trait she had passed to her daughter. Her strong, eldest daughter.

"Have you made one before?"

"Twice."

Catelyn thought back on those times, the times that had defined her as a mother. She made one for Bran as she sat at his side, her daughter there with her. Anna did not smile then, but she would talk to Bran as if he was awake. She would tell him stories and tell them how they'd fight together. When Catelyn was alone with Bran she would try to do the same, but she herself could not find joy in speaking with her child.

"I made when for Bran, when I prayed for him to survive the fall. Many years before that one of the boys came down with the pox, it was awful. Maester Luwin said if he made it through the night, he would live but it would be a very long night. So I sat with him all through the darkness, listening to his ragged little breaths, his coughing and whimpering."

That night had been so long ago but she had never forgotten, it was one of the longest nights of her life.

"Which boy?"

"Jon Snow." She said his name like poison, and she saw the way Lady Talisa shifted. She no doubt knew of Catelyn's feelings. "When my husband brought that baby home from the war I could hardly look at him. So I prayed to the Gods to take him away, to make him die. He got the pox."

Catelyn's mind went back to those days when she had her own two true born children and her husband's bastard babe in the home they shared. She wanted nothing to do with the child, he was not her child. She knew wishing death upon a babe, an innocent babe, was wrong.

"I knew I was the worst woman to ever life, a murderer. I condemned a poor innocent child to a horrible death all because I was jealous of his mother, a woman I didn't even know. So I prayed to all Seven Gods to let him live, I would love him, I would tell my husband to give him a true. Make him a Stark and be done with it."

Catelyn had wished she had kept that promise, had kept her oath.

"And he lived." Her tone was full of hope but Talisa did not know the truth of it.

"And he lived, but I could not keep my promise. And everything that has befallen my family since, all the horror that has reached us, is all because I could not love a motherless child."

Neither spoke after, and Catelyn could see the look on the woman's face. She did not care for her judgment, Catelyn knew what she had done. If she could have gone back with the wisdom she had now she would keep her promise. She would make the boy a Stark and spare her family the horror. She did not doubt her husband would live, her children would grow at home where they belonged.

She should have taken a lesson from her children, they loved Jon Snow, they loved him without issue. Sansa was the only one to follow in her mother's footsteps, but even she still loved the boy. Anna, Robb and Jon had grown as close as three children could. They were all the same age and as the years had passed a bond had formed even Catelyn could not break. She only hoped when the war ended, when the ashes settled and the blood had long dried they would all find each other again. They would all be a family again, even the bastard son.

* * *

" _What if I'm far from home? Oh brother, I will hear you call._

 _What if I lose it all? Oh sister, I will help you out._ "

* * *

Anna

A week had passed and she still sat in a chamber in the Dreadfort. She cursed and she screamed but no one listened. She had tried send word to Robb but she doubted the raven left the fort. She wanted him to know where she was, that she was alright. She did not know if he knew of her fate, for truth, or if she had been lied to. She had not seen the Bolton bastard since Winterfell, but his maids tried to keep her company. She wanted no company,she wanted her freedom, she wanted her brother and mother, she wanted her home back.

"Lord Ramsay is seeking your presence for dinner, M'lady. I am to give you a bath."

One of the bastard's maids came to her, the dark haired one. Anna liked her the least, she was cold and cruel.

"If your bastard Lord seeks me, he can come find me himself." Anna stood from the desk, where she had written a hundred letters. "I can bathe without you help, now leave."

The dark haired girl eyed her, a fury in her gaze. Anna knew fury, she knew rage, but doubted the woman had ever laid her hand upon another. She was a flowery maid, one that no doubt kept Ramsay company in his bed at night.

"He does not like being called a bastard, you do wise to remember that, M'lady."

Anna hated her tone, she hated everything about the Dreadfort. She should have been Robb, she should have ran with Grey Heart when she had the chance. She put a small amount of faith in the words of a northern man and it failed her.

"As I said, leave."

Anna stripped herself and took a seat in the bath. She washed herself, waiting for the bitch to leave her chambers but she didn't. Anna let a sigh of frustration leave her lips as she washed, the dirt had been caked deep into her soft skin. She had not cared, but she would have to look pretty if she was going to play the bastard. She was not a simple girl, he could not manipulate her.

"You have such beautiful hair." The woman began to wash Anna's red hair, and she wished to rip it from her grasp.

"Leave, and do not touch me."

The maid did not listen, she began to run her fingers through Anna's hair. With a growl Anna ripped her hair from the woman's hands, fire in her eyes. She stood in the bath and face the bitch.

"I will give you one more warning, leave me."

When the woman did not move,but just stood there before Anna with a smirk on her lips, Anna did the only thing she could think of. Anna slapped her across the face with enough force to split the girl's lip. She looked Anna dead in the eyes before storming out.

Anna finished her bath in peace, dressing quickly afterward. She did not know how long it would be before the bitch came back for her. Anna sat at the vanity placed in the room and brushed her hair, so similar to her brother's own color. She missed him, and as she looked in the mirror she could have sworn she saw him looking back. But it was not him, it was just an image like in her nightmares. Her nightmares that had not faded, but only got more clearer with each passing night. Someone was going to die, and she was resigned to watch it each night in her sleep.

"Lady Anna, I did not expect such harsh treatment of my maids at your hands."

Anna stood to face the bastard as he entered her room. She had no issue with children born as bastards but this, this one she could not stand. It was in his eyes, and even as his lips spoke kind words, his eyes said everything he truly meant.

"If she had not be so dim witted, I would not have had to strike her. I warned her to leave."

"I told her to come get you ready for dinner, she was here on my command. She knew better than to disobey me."

Anna walked up to him, a fire in her blue eyes.

"That is all well and good, but I did not want her. I don't need your maids to keep me company, I need to leave." Anna searched for a weapon her room. "You told me I could leave after a week, and the week is gone."

She watched the bastard smirk, and her body felt like ice. He was not a man who could inspire warmth from her.

"We will speak of that over dinner, now come, m'lady."

He held her arm out for her but she refused him. She walked out the room ahead of him, storming through the halls of the Dreadfort. It was a cold place, colder than her own home, and it darker than any cell she had ever seen. She heard his footsteps behind her, but she truly did not know where she was going. She had never stepped foot in the place.

"It's this way, Lady Anna."

Anna followed him to what she thought would be a hall but instead she found herself in his chambers. She could only guess they were his. Anna wanted to flee but she would not let him see her weak, she would stand tall. She took a seat a a table he had set with food, and when she saw the knife next to her plate a million thoughts rushed to her mind.

"Would you care for some wine? Myranda come here, love."

The dark haired maid stepped from the shadows, her lip cut open and Anna could not help but feel guilt. Anna was not usually a cruel person but she felt like a trapped wolf once again, she just wanted to be free. She wanted to find her brothers and be with her mother again. She deserved that much after everything she had gone through.

"Myranda, apologize to the Lady for how you acted."

"I am sorry, Lady Anna."

Anna was shocked at how the girl just did what she was told, she acted like a puppy. Anna looked at the bastard with contention she could not understand how he could treat a human being like such a dog.

"It is alright, Myranda, just please if I ask you to leave me do so. I am not truly a cruel woman, I am sorry for my actions as well."

"See how well you two can get on." His voice was cheery, but it gave Anna chills. "No leave us Myranda, I have things to discuss with Lady Anna."

Once more the woman did as she was asked and left them alone. Anna ate her food in silence, she ate like her mother raised her to. She kept her eyes down, and a fake smile upon her face. She would play the part of a simple, sweet, Lady.

"I have received word from my father, your brother goes to Riverrun for the funeral of your grandfather."

Anna felt her heart sink, she could not remmebr her mother's father but she knew her mother would be suffering. She would be broken at the loss.

"I must go to them."

"Your brother informed my father to keep you here, he will send men for you when the time comes."

Anna refused to abide by those words. Until she saw them written in her brother's hands, until she knew it was from his mouth.

"I do not care what my brother says, you can not keep me here." Anna kept her hand on the knife. "I am sorry, but I am free to go as I wish."

"You are correct, Lady Anna, I can not force you to stay here." His lips held a smile but his eyes glinted with something sinister. "But you will stay, we both know it."

Anna stood from her seat, the knife in her grip.

"Are you so sure, bastard? Because if I wish to leave, I will do so."

He made no move, he continued to sit in his seat drinking his wine. His grey eyes did not leave her, and his stare began to unnerve her. She took a step from the table, the knife in her grip, she began to walk past him toward the door.

She made it to the door before she felt her body pushed against the cold, hard stone. Her face was pressed against the wall, and the man had her hands tight in her grip.

"Little girls shouldn't play with knives Anna." His breath was hot against her cheek. "I can not make you stay, but if you are going to leave I ask you drop the knife. The safety of men is paramount to me."

Anna struggled against the man's body. The way his body pressed against hers was almost sickening. After a moment of struggling she dropped the knife, and he removed himself from her. He stood back, his hands held up in a peaceful manner and a grin on his face.

"Your wolf is in the kennel if you wish to take her with you." He bowed his head. "I wish you a safe journey, Lady Anna of Winterfell."

She didn't respond to him, she pulled up the skirt of her dress and left the room. She had thrown her proper behavior out the window, she would not stay here. She walked through the maze of halls until a scream echoed through the halls. The scream cut through her body and sent chills down her spine. She could imagine the flayed man banners and her chills just increased.

"Gods forgive me."

She continued on through the halls until she came to two giant wooden doors, no doubt the exit. She waited to see if she could hear a scream again, when she heard nothing she pushed the doors open. It was dark, the moon the only light in the night sky. Anna took one deep breath before she stepped out into the world.

"I will find you, boys, I promise."

Anna took a few more steps, her mind filled with prayers and wishes. She would find her brothers, her mother, and she would beg Robb to spare Theon. If she could get to him before the execution she would beg him if she had to, plead. No one else was going to die, if she could help.

She spied the kennel in the distance, she could hear Grey Heart howling. As a smile grew on her face Anna made her way to the building holding her wolf, but before she could reach it a pain shot through her head.

 _Robb, Theon, Mother, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon.._

Their names echoed in her mind before she fell into darkness.

* * *

 _"hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover_

 _hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do_."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to show that the story isn't just about her love for a man who fucked her over, but also her love for her family. She had gone to war with Robb, she wants her family together. It's not just a story of love but of family. At least that's what I am going for.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I don't know if I truly like this chapter yet, and I may go back and change it. I don't know. I am iffy on it. I wanted to show how Ramsay is going to be a major factor in Anna's life from this point on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, I own only Anna.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Slowly slipping.**

 **Anna**

* * *

" _Anna! Anna! Where are you?" She could hear his voice echoing in her head but she could not see him. He was yelling for her, she was trying to call back to him but her voice caught in her throat. "I will find you Anna, I_ _promise._ _I will find you."_

Her head was pounding when her eyes finally opened, and her head was not the only part of her body to pain her. Anna quickly noticed her arms were held above her head, keeping the girl suspended in the air with her feet barely touching the ground. She hissed in pain as she tried to pull her arms free, the rope only serving to dig itself deeper into her skin.

"Seven bloody Hells." Her voice was cracked, and she suddenly was aware of how thirsty she was.

The longer she was there suspended in the air, she realized more of her situation. Anna looked down at her body, a shudder filing her, she was naked. Bruises covered her body, covered almost every inch of her pale white skin, but Anna had no memory of bruises. Her last memory was the sun, and the sight of the kennel. She pulled again on her arms, willing the rope to give way but it did not happen. Her frustration was rising with each tug on the rope.

Anna knew she could not call for help, she was no doubt in a dungeon somewhere and the only help she would find would be in the man who tortured her. Anna kept tugging, praying to the old Gods for the help needed. With one final tug Anna found herself kneeling on the cold ground.

Her whole body shook, the ground was cold and her naked form was not accustomed to the freezing stone. She pushed herself from the ground, her body sore and shaky. Anna looked around the barely lit room looking for anything but all she found was the candle that lit the small stone room up. Quietly she took the candle and attempted to open the door to her cage. To Anna's surprise it took only a twist of the handle to open the door, leading to a dark stone hallway.

Her feet padded lightly across the cold stone, her body shivering violently from the freezing temperatures. She cursed under her breath as she looked into the rooms, searching for any sign of someone among the cells. Anna found no one, but when she stumbled upon an open cell she could not help but wander inside. Once inside the blood in her body froze and she had to hold back a gasp. She had never seen such torture, such imprisonment.

The room contained a bed, a table with a single chair, which all would have been normal to Anna but it wasn't. In the middle of the stinking, cold, cell was a man placed upon a wooden x. She had never seen such a thing, and her heart almost broke for the shadowed man. The north never condoned such torture, they were honorable people. Not minding her naked form Anna placed the candle upon the table before making her way to the man.

"I am going to help you, just a moment." Her voice was a cracked whisper.

She did not remove the sack upon his head, Anna focused on freeing his hands. The cuffs the kept him there were tight, and Anna found herself cursing. The man made no move save for his shallow breathing. She kept trying, and when she spied a knife on the table she took it in hopes of freeing the man.

"Lady Anna?" She froze when the man's voice reached her ears.

Anna turned to face Ramsay Snow, her face contorted in anger and she held the small knife out against him. He was the reason she was down there, this was the Dreadfort. The bastard had let her go only to put her in chains, she would kill him.

"You did this. Why did you do this to me? You are loyal to your King, how could you?" Her voice was angry, and she found herself almost yelling.

The bastard did not speak instead he stripped himself of the cloak he wore around his shoulders, handing it to her without glancing at her naked form. Anna took it quickly, using the larger man's cloak to cover her bruised and naked body. She still did not rip her eyes from his, and she not move the knife from where she pointed it at him.

"How dare you, Bolton bastard?" As she yelled at him she watched his eyes flash.

"Lady Anna, I didn't do this." His voice held calm while his eyes held fire. "I thought you were missing, taken by the escaped Theon Greyjoy."

Theon was gone, and a sudden anger washed over her. The bastard who ruined her life was gone, and she was stuck in a cage. Beaten and Gods know what else. How was that fair?

"I saw your wolf after you left, I knew there was no way you would leave her behind." He took a small step toward her. "I have been searching for four days and nights. If I had known you were down here, I would have never let this happen to you."

She didn't believe him, not wholly. But she could not deny the way his words sounded, so honest and so true. It had been sometime since a man had told her the honest truth of something, she had long thought it impossible. No one ever spoke the truth.

"Listen to me, Anna, I promise I would never let this happen." With that he took another step. "I'll find who of my men have done this, and I will bring them to you. We will make them pay for this, Anna, I swear it."

She saw the look in his eyes, and she wanted to distrust him, but the thought of getting her revenge felt sweet. She cursed herself, she was not that kind of woman. She was not a killer, not a murderer. She killed only when she had to, only when she must defend her loved ones. _Except for those Iron born._ She had murdered them, and their faces would haunt her for the rest of her days.

"Who is this man, Ramsay? This isn't right." She once more turned to the man upon the rack.

Her body shook, and she wished to help the man. No one deserved such a torture, it was no doubt painful to remain suspended in such a way.

"He's a nasty Iron born man, Anna." He was suddenly behind her, pressing against her back. "We caught him helping Theon flee, and upon our speaking, he admitted to helping the man kill your brothers. He spoke of killing everyone in Winterfell before they set the place ablaze."

Anna remembered the smoke, the smoke bellowing from her home. She did not doubt the Iron born had killed every man, woman and child, the thought of such made her blood rush through her body. How could a group of people be so heartless? Innocents had no place in being harmed, war was one thing but the smallfolk had no part in the Lords war.

"It does not matter what he had done, let him down." She kept her eyes on the shirtless, broken man. "He is a prisoner and should be treated with respect."

"I fear what will happen if I left him on his own, Anna. He could kill my men, kill me, and I fear to know what the sick man would do to you without our protection."

Anna flinched as Ramsay wrapped his arms around her waist, his words settling on her ears. She felt chills and she did not know if it was from his hands or from his words. She held no fear of the Iron born man. Ramsay moved from her, making his way to stand before the man held to the x. His hands ran across the man's body and she noticed he had taken the knife from her without noticing.

Anna stiffened and glanced back at the door, she could run. She didn't though, she stood facing the man and Ramsay.

"He is truly a sick man, Anna, no doubt a raper." She watched Ramsay run the knife along the man's chest. He drew no blood. "It's tempting isn't it? The thought of harming someone who ruined your life, ruined your family."

Anna knew his words were right, and she hated it. As she watched the knife slide across the man's bare chest,a chest she could remember seeing, she thought of cutting his skin. She thought of bringing the man to pain, but she made no move. Ramsay watched her, and she saw the smirk form on his lips.

"Come now, Anna, you can do it." His voice was almost sickening. "I won't tell."

She shook her head but her eyes were glued to the man, her mind was a cloudy mess but she could have sworn she had seen the man's chest before. For a moment she thought of Theon, and even with the similarities she knew it was not him. He had escaped, he had found himself free, and it angered her.

"Well if you do not wish to, then we can go." Ramsay walked past her to the door.

She made no move at first but after thinking of the innocent boys killed in place of her brothers, and all the innocent people the Iron born had killed. Anna stepped toward the man, sending a swift punch into the man's stomach. As he began to cough, and sputter, Anna stumbled back. She felt guilty the moment it happened, her heart breaking.

"I am sorry." She whispered as she turned back to Ramsay, the man holding a smile on his face.

As she left the room she could have sworn she heard the man whisper her name, and asking her why. She ignored it as her imagination. She was hesitant to follow Ramsay, truly unsure of his words. She did not know if he truly had no idea of her treatment, but she had to believe him or at least pretend to.

If he was playing a game with her, she would just have to play the game right back. It always takes two to play a better game.

"Tansy will draw you a bath, Lady Anna." He placed a kiss upon her cheek at the door of chambers. "I will come to you when I find word of who had you placed in there. They will pay Anna."

Anna found herself alone thinking of the man who she had hit, she would demand Ramsay set the man from the wooden rack. She could not allow that to continue, and she would seek the forgiveness of the Gods. She should have never let her anger win over, not again. Tansy came and drew her bath, but unlike Myranda she did not shoo the woman.

Anna sank into the bath, the warm water soothing the soreness of her bones. She had no memory of the four days in the dark place, and she wished she had. She could only remember her brother's voice, his voice cutting through her mind and bringing her back into the world of the light.

"Have you ever loved someone, Lady Anna?" The young girl's voice was soft, and Anna nodded. "What was it like?"

Anna thought for a moment, and she only had a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You think for a moment you'd do anything for them. You'd lie for them, kill for them and die for them, you think they'd do the same. You think they love you just as much, but that's never true, Tansy." She had not meant to be so bitter. "You think he can love you just as much if not more than you love him, but he never can. They'll never be faithful, or honest. They will only lie, and rip your heart from your chest. Fairytale love doesn't exist, not here, not in our realm."

As she spoke all she could picture was the death of Ser Rodrik, the burning of her home. Theon Greyjoy had ripped her apart, and she still wanted to believe he loved her. He had said the words, but they meant nothing not to him. He had never loved her.

"So if you don't fight for love, like in the stories, what do you fight for Anna?" The girl was brushing her hair.

"I fight for my family Tansy, that's all I have ever fought for." Her mind lingered on her sisters. "I went to war to save my father, and we failed. Now I fight for my little sisters, so they can grow up and be happy. I fight for my dead brothers and my twin, my mother. I fight for them and I would die for them."

The talk ended there, and once her bath was over Anna shooed the young maid. She did not mind Tansy but she needed to be alone. Anna had to make a plan to leave, a plan where she would tell no one, she could not risk what happened last time. She would free the man in the dungeon, and she would go far from the Dreadfort. She was still unsure of Ramsay, but she could not trust him, not after everything she had been through.

She stayed in her chambers for hours alone thinking of her next move. She did not have a plan when Ramsay came to her, a large man at his side. Anna had never seen the man before, but the look in his eye was complete hate. He looked at her like she was scum, as if she had murdered his whole family. Anna knew she hadn't, but he sent chills down her spine.

"Lady Anna, this is the man who had you kept in such a place." The large man stood tall, as if proud of himself. "What would you like me to do as punishment?"

Anna regarded the larger man, his eyes flickered for a moment to his master and Anna knew he was not aware of Ramsay's intentions for him. For a moment she pitied him.

"Nothing, I would have you do nothing."

She could see the surprise evident on Ramsay's face, he no doubt thought she would seek vengeance. She was contemplating it, but she was still not a hundred percent sure the Bolton bastard was not to blame for her capture and torture. It seemed he was not beyond such things.

"He beat you, Anna, I can not let that go." His tone was icy.

"Ramsay, I don't need you to defend my honor." Her voice was light. "I have more than enough men who would do that for me. I do not seek vengeance on him, you can do what you see fit but I will have no part in it."

She watched him, and for a moment she believed he would walk away with the larger man in tow but he made no move to leave. He took a dagger from his hip and held it out to her. She watched him with curiosity, but he said nothing, he just held it out to her. Anna took it from his hands, testing the weight of the weapon in her grip. She could kill them both and flee, leave the Dreadfort and find her family.

"Anna, you are going to let this man get away with hurting you?" His voice was chilling. "He beat you for four days, denied you food and water, he left you naked in a dungeon."

She looked to the man in question, his body language shifted as Ramsay spoke. She did not doubt the beast of a man was guilty but she was not sure if he was alone in his actions.

"Yes." She continued to hold the dagger.

"He raped you Anna, he told me as such. Would you let a man who did such a thing to your sisters live?" Anna gripped the knife tight in her hands. "Why do you see yourself with so little worth? If you do not do something I will, I can not condone someone to live who would hurt you like that."

She watched the bigger man go to open his mouth but he said nothing. She did not know if what Ramsay said was true, but she wanted to believe his words. She didn't want to believe something so horrid had happened to her, but she could no deny the truth in his tone.

"Even if that is the truth, it is not my place to seek justice." If it had been Sansa, or Arya, she would have slaughtered the man. "Do what you will."

Ramsay let out a sigh of obvious frustration and took his sword from the sheath. His eyes did not leave hers as he ran the sword through the bigger man. As he fell the floor Anna felt a sick feeling of satisfaction come over her. She wanted to shake it but still a smile fell on her lips. No man had ever killed in her honor, though she knew many no doubt would. But not even Theon had told her that he would never allow someone to mistreat her and live.

"I am sorry that you could not give yourself the vengeance you deserved, Lady Anna." He took his bloody hand and placed it upon her face. "But I could not let him live, knowing he could touch you again. You are my King's sister after all, the Princess of the North."

He was gone before she could speak, the dead body dragged behind him. All the remained after he left was the pool of blood.

Anna prayed to the Gods for forgiveness, prayed they grant her more strength. She knew she was not to enjoy such things, bloodshed was saved for battle or defending her own kin. She was never to take her own justice in her hands. Theon Greyjoy, and the man who had kept her in the cell were not her lives to take. And as she prayed, Tansy came to her with word from the Bolton bastard. She would leave for Riverrun in two months time, her Uncle was to be married to a Frey and she too would be there.

Anna's head was a mess but she could not fathom why her Uncle was to marry the Frey, Robb had been promised. When she left, Robb was still promised to the Frey girl. She could only hope and pray that in her absence love had not cost her brother everything as well.

* * *

 **Theon**

 _I hated them, I hated them for keeping me prisoner. I hated the Starks and I wanted to hurt them._

His words hung heavy in his heart, the lies he spilled from his mouth were poison. It was not the truth, but they didn't want the truth. Robb's men, his people, didn't want the truth from him they wanted what they could use against him. They didn't care for the glory of his house or his father, they cared only for his hatred for the Starks. He didn't hate the Starks, he could never hate them. Even as the men tortured him, he could not hate the man he once called brother, he could not hate the woman he had loved for years.

He waited in the darkness, slipping in and out of consciousness. The man said he would come for him, he would free him from the hell he was in. Yara had sent him, and soon Theon would be free. He could go back to his family, he could seek Robb's forgiveness and find Anna. He would make it right, no matter the price he would have to pay.

In the darkness, in a place between dreams and reality he heard the curses fly from her mouth. He could not see her but he knew her voice. _I am going to help_ _you,_ _just a moment._ Anna had come for him. He felt her try to free him, but soon a second voice joined hers, a voice he didn't know. He listened as they spoke, and he tried to open his mouth but his voice would not come forward. He tried to tell Anna it was him, tried to tell her that he had not run. He could catch only a few words of their talk, his mind slowly drifting back into nothingness.

His eyes shot open as a pain was felt in his chest, a fist had connected with his abdomen. He coughed, and sputtered. _I am_ _sorry._ He once more heard her voice, and it was clear to him that she had been the one to hit him.

"Anna...why..?" His words were nothing more than a chocked whisper.

When he was once more left alone to the darkness Theon cursed under his breath. Why? Why did she hurt him? She had tried to free him, even when she knew not that he was Theon. He would escape for real, and he would leave her where she was. She was safe with her northern men, and it was clear that she had no care for what happened to him or his Iron born men.

Had he caused the madness that made her injure innocent bound men? He knew her stance on torture, they had many in depth discussions on the matter. His opinion varied greatly from her own, but he had seen her kill men outside of battle. He had caused her to become what she was, and he only hoped the damage could be undone. If he was going to get free and eventually seek her forgiveness, she would have to be clear of mind.

Theon felt himself slip into madness, the torture, the darkness, it was all too much for him. He deserved it, he knew that, but it did not ease his mind. He should have ran, he should of taken Anna from Winterfell and ran with her. But he knew she would have never left with him, and he knew that if they truly met again she would kill him.

 _She thinks you killed her brothers, in her eyes you are a murderer._

His own thoughts would be his ruin, but he knew they were true. In her eyes he had killed Bran and Rickon, the innocent boys who meant more to her than life. Theon knew she had loved him without condition once, but he knew that her family would always come first. He should have known better than to use her family as leverage with her, in the end it would have always been them over him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I want to put a warning, there is hints of torture and sexual assault. I also hope my first try at Ramsay's point of view isn't complete crap. I tried to show his sadistic nature, but attraction to our Anna. I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones or anything associated with it. I own only Anna. Lyrics are from Under your skin by Aesthetic Perfection (reminded me of Ramsay, it's creepy as heck.)**

* * *

 _"I just can't wait to get under your skin_

 _Without thinking to take what I want_

 _My claws creeping down_

 _Where it's warm_

 _if I'm dreaming_

 _is this wrong?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The game.**

 **Ramsay.**

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _Ramsay sat in his chair as the men continued to beat her, and grab at her body. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale, her lips pink and her eyes bright blue. She had more muscle then Ramsay was used to on his women, but she was different. She was a warrior, a fighter, not some little maid. She had fire, and even as she was held helpless in the middle of the room the fire still burned in her. His grey eyes met her blue orbs, and for a moment he called off his men. The two men who had their hands upon her stepped back._

 _"Leave us." His voice was stern. "Go check on our other guest."_

 _Once his men were gone he approached the girl, the fire in her eyes didn't die, and it made something inside him stir. Ramsay was enthralled by her, drawn in by her. She was different than his bed warmers, she was something much more, and she was a fighter._

 _"Back the fuck off, bastard, or I swear." She spit fire at him._

 _"You swear what, Anna?"_

 _He stood before her and watched with a smirk as she fought the ropes that held her up. Her eyes were fixed on him; the blue in them had grown dark._

 _"I will take a sword and drive it through you. I will kill you and I'll enjoy it, every fucking second of it."_

 _He watched her body flail, watched her lips curl into a snarl. She was a wolf, and it excited something in him. Ramsay grabbed her hair roughly, forcing her face close to his own._

 _"Sounds like a fun time, Anna." His voice whispered tauntingly._

 _Before she could say another word to him, Ramsay slammed his lips against hers. She had soft lips, and he bit roughly at her bottom lip drawing her blood into his mouth. As he pulled back from her, she spit the blood back in his face._

 _"Bitch."_

 _He slapped her across the face, but she made no sound. She was a stubborn bitch; in all the beatings she took not once did she scream or plead. Her pride clearly got the better of her. He watched her and thought came to mind, he would make her scream. One way or another, Ramsay would make a scream come from her pretty little lips._

 _He tore the dirty dress from her body; she still did not make a sound. He looked upon her pale skin, almost every inch of her covered in bruises. He ran his hands across her breasts, ran his hands down her stomach traveling toward her cunt. Anna Stark made no sound, she did not beg. He smirked as he removed her small clothes, leaving the wolf bitch naked before him._

 _"You're going to scream, Anna Stark, one way or another."_

 _Her eyes met his in defiance, and once more the man grabbed her beautiful red hair. He yanked her head back sharply and without warning he attacked her neck. He bit at her skin, sucked on her skin, but nothing drew a sound from her lips._

 _"As much as I would rather it is my name you are screaming, it matters not to me." His voice was a whisper as his fingers found the young woman's cunt._

Myranda dug her nails into his back while his hips thrust against hers. He found a rhythm with her, the same thing constantly. She knew how to please him, but it became mundane after a while. The same bruises, the same scratches, but she had not bored him. Not yet. Just as the woman was spilling his name from her lips he pulled himself from her. She almost pouted but she dared not, Ramsay did not have time for her insolence.

"I expect you to be gone when I get back." His voice was cold when he stood from the bed; he had a woman to visit.

"I don't know why you have to go see her." Myranda was jealous, and it was growing to anger the bastard son.

He ignored her and dressed himself, the images of Anna in his head. It had only been hours since he killed his guard, just to make her trust him. He wanted her to believe he was on her side, that he didn't touch her. Until her memory of those days came back, he would play his game and see how far he could take the little wolf. He enjoyed playing with her.

He left Myranda, the jealous woman, practically pouting in his bed, and he made his way through the empty halls of the Dreadfort. He got the little wolf to attack Theon Greyjoy, attack a man he was sure mattered to her. There had been whispers from the Iron born men that the two had shared a bed, and even as he tortured the people of Winterfell he learned some dirty little secrets. Anna Stark and Theon Greyjoy thought they were so clever, thought they could keep something like that private. Ramsay would enjoy the fun he could have with them; enjoy the pain he could bring to both of them.

When he entered her chambers he did not knock, he wanted to see what he could catch her doing. Anna sat at the desk writing, no doubt a raven for her brother. Another useless piece of parchment that would reach its destination. His father had assured him that the King in the North didn't even know of where his sister was. Poor bastard probably thought she was dead, oh well.

"Lady Anna." He watched her body give a slight jump at his voice. "What are you writing?"

His heavy footsteps echoed off the walls of the rooms, the girl having not yet spoken. When he was standing over her, he could only watch as she flipped the parchment over, her blue eyes looking up at him in defiance.

"A raven to my brother at the Wall, I haven't heard from him in some time."

Ramsay barely remembered that she had a bastard brother; the honorable Ned Stark had stepped away from his wife to fuck a whore. How classic. He watched her eyes as she spoke of her brother, looking for some kind of hatred for her bastard kin but he found nothing but worry.

"I am sure he is fine, men of the Wall are tough."

Ramsay tried to sound comforting and he only hoped it worked. In reality he could care less about her damn wolf family; it wasn't like they would matter soon enough anyway. The north would be theirs in time, given the recent turn of events. Ramsay's family would have everything.

"I am sure," her voice wistful, "can never be too careful though."

She was much more docile now than she had been while tied in the dungeons, and he wondered if anything had come back to her. Did she now fear him? Was she plotting to run away from him? He wouldn't allow that. His father had instructed him to make sure Anna Stark did not leave the Dreadfort, when her brother would fall she would be the key to the North. She would gain them the favor.

He was shocked when she stood from the desk, moving around him to fetch the dagger he had given her. A wicked smirk came to his lips as he thought of her using the dagger. He imagined her trying to cut him, and in his mind it only lead to a very fun game. His second thought was getting Anna to use the dagger on his friend in the dungeon; he could only imagine how fun that would be.

"Here," she surprised him by holding out the dagger to him, "I don't use daggers much. Now if you had a sword or a bow, I would gladly take those."

"You shoot a bow?" He questioned, thoughts spinning in his mind.

"Aye, I do." He watched her bite at her bottom lip, for a moment he remembered the taste of her lips. "Theon taught me a long time ago, he's a much better archer than I."

He knew from the way she spoke of Theon his theories were correct, and when he raised an eyebrow he watched her face turn red. She loved him, it was evident. Maybe not to most, and the whispers of the tortured people helped. Oh Ramsay was going to have so much fun.

"We have a training yard, and a few bows if you want to shoot them." He knew he sounded excited. "Myranda likes to go out there and shoot as well, so you may run into her."

Ramsay watched as her eyes flashed at the mention of Myranda, he knew she didn't like her. Some women just were meant to hate each other.

"She shoots?" Her question was followed by a scoff. "I didn't think she had it in her."

He played with the dagger in his hand, thinking of the right way to play the game. If he spoke without thinking he would let her in on too much, too soon. Ramsay wanted to play the game a little longer.

"She goes hunting with me."

"Truly?" Her mouth held open, her blue eyes wide.

"Aye."

She looked as if wheels were turning in her head, and Ramsay was enjoying the sight. Her lips were pursed together and her eyes seemed focused. He thought of grabbing her hair, and smashing his lips against hers. Just to see how she would react, but again he wanted to play the good man just a little longer. Ramsay wanted to see how far he could push his little wolf before she broke.

"I haven't been hunting in some time," she said. "Could I come with you sometime? Instead of her."

A smile came to his face, she had no idea. He didn't hunt animals, not all the time, but if she wanted to come he couldn't deny her. She was a princess now after all.

"If you can out shoot Myranda, you can join me on my next trip."

"Lead the way to the targets, Ramsay."

As he lead her through the Dreadfort Ramsay couldn't help but smile. He had seen the spark of determination in her eyes, the girl was competitive. He would enjoy watching the two women fight for his company, well mostly Myranda fighting. He knew Anna wasn't wishing to hunt to be near him, but Myranda was. She wanted to be glued to his side, but competition never hurt anyone.

* * *

 **Anna.**

Anna grabbed a bow and faced the targets, a smile on her lips. She had gone from sulking about Jon, and Robb, to feeling good. She could go hunting, and shoot a bow again. She hadn't shot a bow since before the war, before Theon had betrayed her. He would sneak off with her at night, holding her flush against him while trying to teach her to shoot the arrows. Even in the daylight, among her brothers, he would teach her. Using the excuse to touch her, and she would never forget those memories.

But now she wasn't shooting in Winterfell, in the comfort of her own courtyard. She was in the damned Dreadfort, her body bruised and sore. Her brothers were nowhere to be found, her father was not watching her with wonder and her mother staring at her disbelief. Instead she was surrounded by Ramsay Snow and his damned maid. Myranda only served to glare at her as she came into the yard, taking her own bow up.

"How many arrows?" She asked looking at Ramsay, he would be the judge.

"A dozen."

Anna took her first arrow up, placing it upon the bow. She would win; she needed to get out of the Dreadfort. Being in the forest, hunting, would give her some kind of peace. Any kind of peace. She took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out as she let the arrow fly. With a smile it landed in the middle, Myranda's missed the target all together. It continued on until only one arrow remained for each. Anna had only missed the target once, when Ramsay had come forward to adjust her position. She didn't need it, and when his hand touched her she flinched away from him causing her to miss.

Her last shot landed directly next to her first arrow, securing her the ultimate victory. Anna knew she would win; Myranda had missed more arrows than she had. The girl was good, there was no doubt about it, but she wasn't focused. Her eyes weren't focused on the target like they should have been, instead she kept glancing at Ramsay. No doubt annoyed that he made her come out there to shoot against Anna.

"Looks like I have a new hunting partner." Ramsay's voice sounded almost giddy.

"Don't worry, Myranda, you can go back to hunting with him soon," Anna smiled. "I just need to get out for a little."

The other woman didn't speak; she only tossed her bow to the ground and stormed away. A bitter look on her face. Anna hadn't meant to be rude, but she was happy to be leaving the being locked in the dungeons, and being cooped up in her room, Anna just wanted to be out. The woods would give her peace. She would feel free among the trees, and the animals. She belonged there.

"I hope she isn't too bitter." Anna turned to Ramsay as she spoke.

"She shall be alright, Lady Anna," he spoke. "So we shall leave in two days' time, if that is alright with you."

Anna smiled and nodded, the idea of the woods filling her mind. The thought of being on a horse, the wind blowing through her red hair bringing her a sense of peace. It would be her peace, her happiness. Surrounded by strangers, and finally she would feel close to her home.

She took a few more shots at the target, letting the arrows fly from her fingers. Her body relaxed, and completely filled with the cool air around her. She didn't notice at first that Ramsay had drawn close to her, until she felt his hands resting on her waist. She was frozen, trying to ignore his touch.

"its okay, Anna, take another shot."

She hated when he called her Anna, he made it feel sickening. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the sinking feeling she felt in her gut. The hollow feeling in her. She took her aim, and as the arrow flew his lips found her shoulder. Anna tore herself from him, a fire in her eyes. Her eyes clashed against his grey orbs, an anger in her belly.

"Touch me again and I will shoot you next."

She threw the bow down and stalked away from him. She would not let him touch her like that; she was not a common whore. She didn't hear him following her, and for that she was grateful. She stormed to the chamber she had been given, anger in her belly. How dare he? Who did he think he was? She couldn't even believe him. Once Anna was in her chambers she made to lock the door, only before she could she was shoved against the stone wall.

"You better leave Ramsay alone, bitch." Her eyes locked on Myranda who held a small knife to her throat.

Anna almost wanted to laugh, but she didn't.

"Don't worry, princess, I am not interested."

Anna shocked Myranda by easily pushing the woman from her, and taking the knife from her hand. She looked at the girl in pity; she was so wrapped up in Ramsay. She didn't even realize he didn't love her. She felt bad for her, not that Anna could judge. She loved a man who ruined everything.

"Now get out, and I won't tell your master what you've done."

Myranda didn't leave though, and chill went through Anna as a smirk settled on the woman's lips. She walked Anna's chambers before sitting at her desk. Anna made a move for her when she picked up a raven from her desk, the raven she was meant to send to Jon.

"Who is Jon Snow? Another lover of yours?" Myranda questioned in a sickening sweet voice. "Must have a thing for bastards."

"He's my brother," Anna snatched the letter from her. "He's my brother, and he's so much more than a bastard. So hold your tongue, you bitch."

Anna Stark would not allow some flowery bitchy maid speak of her brother like he was nothing. Jon Snow was a better man than most and she missed him. She missed him, and Robb, she missed the men who meant everything to her. Her father and her family. Myranda or Ramsay would never understand. She was Stark, and they were meant to be with their own blood.

"I meant no offense." Myranda moved from the desk, making her way to Anna. "Can I show you something, Lady Anna?"

She was skeptical of the woman, skeptical of what she would want to show her. So she shook her head, Anna was not going to follow her. She could lead her back to that dungeon, have her tied up again. She still couldn't even remember what happened to her, she wasn't going to do that again.

"It's not bad, you may even like it," Myranda held a smirk. "It's a friend, come on."

Anna resigned to it and followed Myranda down the halls of the Dreadfort. She kept the knife she had taken from the girl in her hand; she would kill her if she had to. Anna followed her to a door, and to a staircase that she remembered. Anna froze at the top of the stairs.

"I am not going down there." It was the dungeon.

"It's not for you, it's for your friend," Myranda's voice was a whisper. "Don't you want to help your friend?"

Anna could think only of the man upon the wooden x, the man she hit. She had promised herself to convince Ramsay to take him down, but if she could do it on her own. She could feel better. She won't feel the guilt building inside of her. Anna followed her down, the torch illuminating the darkness. Myranda seemed to be almost skipping with glee, but the second she goes to the open door she froze. Anna made to move around her.

"What.." Myranda seemed confused.

"Is this a foolish joke, Myranda?" Anna questioned.

"No, no, he was just here."

Anna made to leave, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She thought she'd get the chance to save the man, to save the iron born man. But it seemed Ramsay had already killed him, and she no longer could do a thing to help. She would have taken him off the rack, and helped him.

Anna collapsed in the bed, her mind a mess. He had made it seem like he wasn't going to kill him, that they needed him to find Theon. Why would he kill him so soon? Anna just couldn't understand, but she wasn't Ramsay. She would never understand that bastard.

* * *

 **Myranda**

She needed to get rid of that wolf bitch; Ramsay was becoming to obsessed with her. It was making Myranda sick that she couldn't keep Ramsay to herself any longer. He had left her countless times when he had her in the dungeon, and now he was taking her hunting. How could he do that to her? She was going to get rid of her, one way or another.

Myranda took the parchment she had taken from Anna's desk, and with a wicked smirk she went in search of the ravens. She knew Ramsay wouldn't let Anna send it to her brother, but Myranda would. Her first plan failed, showing her the damned Iron born. This plan wouldn't fail, and soon the men would come for the Stark bitch. Ramsay would be hers again.

No one was there, and so she sent the raven north. Sent the damned bird to the Wall where the girl's bastard brother lived. Thankfully, the wolf bitch mentioned it in the raven. If not she wouldn't have known where to send the paper, she knew of course Winterfell had fallen. Ramsay had seen to that. With a smirk Myranda found herself searching for Ramsay in his chambers, but to her dismay he was already asleep.

* * *

" _You'll be mine."_

 _"I just can't wait to get under your skin_

 _I'm not sure what this could be_

 _Something's broken inside of me_

 _tucked away and out of sight_

 _the after-hours bring it to life"_


	12. Authors Note

I know I haven't posted a chapter in this story in ages but I plan to go through and edit this story. I also plan to start posting new chapters soon for all my stories. I've been having huge writers block in the way of Game Of Thrones fics but hopefully that is going to pass I go through and edit.

Sorry for all whom read these stories.


End file.
